Protege Series: Dangerous Game
by Detective Marx
Summary: "And the angels proclaim, it's a dangerous game." A new serial killer likes to reenact the cases that affected each team member, emotionally and physically, and going to great lengths to make the team suffer including going after their loved ones. Will Kris, Jane and Maura stop him in time before Kris' wedding and more bodies pile up, or will they pay the ultimate price? *Book 7*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello readers! Thank you for coming back or if you are new, welcome! Now, people who are new to the series…I'm going to tell you now, YOU WILL GET LOST _IF _YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHERS. So please read every single Protege Series book. PM me or if you are guest leave a question and I'll try my best to answer next chapter. It is very important for you to read all of them. But, now, I present to you all: "Protege Series: Dangerous Game."**

**Takes place about eight to nine months after "One Song Glory."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Rizzoli & Isles". Property belongs to TNT, creators, etc! Also the "Death is only the beginning" is from the Mummy (1999), always gave me the chills. I only own Kris Marx and anyone else who is not in the show. Oh, I own the story and grammar mistakes (which should only be a small amount) as well!**

* * *

**"_Know this: this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop.__" __-Ardeth Bay, The Mummy (1999)_**

* * *

Ch. 1: Death Is Only The Beginning

_A shot rang out with two bodies hitting the ground. __"__Fuck,__" __I cussed loudly as I drew out my gun looking around. Silence filled the streets until there was a loud yell came. I turned, placing my gun in its holster before I sprinted but it seemed time slow down as I ran over to them._

_This wasn__'__t supposed to happen._

_I slid over seeing the blood pouring out of the wounds while I heard the mutters of __'__no__' __echoed. _

_This wasn__'__t happening._

_This had to be a dream. But it wasn__'__t, it had been a cold nightmare that has been going on since we got this case. We were warned; every single one of us that we had targets on our backs but no one expected this, not even me._

* * *

**Jane's POV-Several weeks ago…**

"_When I said that we had a sting to do, it didn't mean to place __**me**__ undercover,_" I heard her complain loudly through her mic.

"Relax. My god, you whine a lot," I told her as I smirked while Frost and Korsak chuckled quietly.

"_I got that from you.__"_

"Just focus," I ordered, trying to hide my laughter. She huffed loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. We running a lead for a murder case with our murderer killing women he met in random bars. At first, we thought they were random because the women were nothing alike until we found a very interesting detail.

Our youngest detective suggested an undercover job expecting me to do it but I caught her in her game. She was now the bait which she wasn't all too happy about especially dressed in a really high black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, a slick leather jacket with a white crop top.

Oh yeah, I was enjoying this to the max. I tried to hold back my own chuckle but it released causing a grumble. _"Laugh all you want. Next time, I want Frost to see how it feels to wear this get up,"_ she snapped.

"Oh hell no, Kris Marx," Frost retorted with wide eyes.

"_Then don__'__t make fun of me, Barry.__"_

Her name was Kris Marx Rizzoli-Isles but most people knew her as Kris Gabriel Leo Marx. She is Maura's and my twenty-four year old daughter who we adopted when she was sixteen. She was also an older sister to my now six year old twins, William and Alessa. She was the youngest detective in the Homicide Division which I was proud of and was currently a month away before she marries her long time girlfriend, now her fiancé, Doctor Gabriella Rodriquez.

I can simply say that Kris was busy as ever.

I noticed a smirk cross my daughter's face. It was one that she developed over the years and I was very proud of it even though it shined occasionally at me. "Lose the smirk, Kiddo," I told her. Kris' smirk faded a bit as she resumed to look around then I asked, "Anything yet?"

"_Nothing so much,"_ she answered. She let out a sigh and stretched out with us hearing small cracks. "_Maybe it's a bust and if it is, I need to get out of these clothes and meet up with Gabriella immediately to talk with the final plans with the damn wedding planner_," she stated to us.

"Last minute wedding stuff, Kris," Korsak inquired.

"_Yeah and the wedding planner insists that I__'__m there. Gabby has been cooperative with me for the last eight months but with this last month, she needs me to be there with these last minute details.__"_

"You can always elope."

"_And get killed by Nonna, Grandma, Maura, and Gabby_," Kris asked back.

"Yeah?"

"_Hell no.__"_

Frost looked over at me and asked, "Are they that crazy?"

"We're talking about my Ma," I replied.

"True," they agreed.

"_I think this is a bust, guys__…"_

At the sound of those words, a man came in who looked like our description. "I don't think so," I retorted. Kris looked over at the door and soon her posture straightened causing me to ask immediately, "You see him?"

"_You mean the giant that just walked through the door?__"_

"Yup."

_"Lovely...I can't believe I'm dressed like a...a..."_

"Hooker?"

Kris frowned and mumbled, _"Soooo hate you._"

"Love ya too."

We watched as Kris continue to observe the man before he stopped, walking. He began to scan the room before he looked toward Kris. He continued to gaze at her until his eyes widened suddenly. "Kris, you've been made," I shouted.

"_Don't you dare run...oh fuck, he's running and I'm going__…" _Frost bolted quickly out of the room while Kris chased after the murderer in the leather boots while I heard her grunted through the microphone, _"__Gabriella is going to kill me.__"_

R&I

"Move your ass," I ordered as Frost placed the suspect in the back of the cruiser. As the door shut, Frost let out a loud sigh before I asked, "Where's Kris?"

"Right here." I looked over to see Kris walking over with her removing the awful leather jacket and looked over at me. "I can't feel my feet with these damn shoes."

"I can't believe you ran in them."

"Please tell me you have my clothes," she pleaded to me.

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile as I replied, "No…"

Kris frowned. "Ha. Ha. Glad you enjoy my torture," she said dryly.

I smirked at Kris before I looked down at my watch. "Aren't you supposed to be at a wedding appointment right now," I asked her.

Kris' blue eyes widened as she placed her glasses on then cussed, "Oh shit." I shook my head and tossed my keys to her causing her to kiss my cheek. "Thank you. Love you. Bye," Kris shouted before she jumped into the car, driving off.

_Poor Kiddo._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Miss Rodriquez, is your fiancé always late to appointments," asked Elizabeth, Kris' and my wedding planner. We were standing in the middle of a foyer that lead to the venue that Kris and I planned to have the reception at. We were about month closer to the wedding date and all I really wanted was make sure that the last bit of details were set. I glanced down at my watch biting my lower lip while she continued, "Thirty minutes late and I'm surprised that you're not mad."

I could hear the annoyed tone as I rolled my eyes. "Kris' job tends to make things a bit off but I'm fine with it," I replied.

"And what was her job again?"

"A homicide-" I then heard the doors opened quickly and the loud clicking of what sounded almost like heels. I then turned to see a woman dressed similarly like a…hooker causing my eyes to widen as well as the wedding planner's as I finished my answer, "Detective."

Kris fixed the leather jacket while she tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I know. I'm late and I'm so sorry," Kris stated as she walked over to me.

I continued to stare at her before I asked softly, "Do I need to ask?"

She knew I was referencing to her current attire for she cringed. "I'll explain later," Kris retorted while a harsh blush was creeping up her neck.

I gave a small smile as I pushed her glasses back up her nose while I gestured for Elizabeth to start walking around. Elizabeth still seemed to be in shock before she shook her head and began to explain about the venue.

I looked over at Kris, noticing that she was trying to duck her head. I laced my fingers with hers, feeling her engagement ring against my skin. I smiled and leaned in, whispering, "I think I have some spare scrubs for you."

"You are a saint," Kris replied.

R&I

"So you had to dress up like a hooker," I asked with a small laugh as Kris and I entered our apartment.

Kris rolled her eyes, tossing the car keys on the table and the bag that held the hooker clothes. "It's because I'm the youngest," Kris sighed. She ran her hand over her freshly cleaned face while she asked softly, "What do we have left now?"

I walked over to her and took a seat on her lap as I replied, "The vows."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Can I just go with the standard words?"

I shook my head, kissing her lips softly. "You agreed to write your own vows like I am," I informed her as I pulled back.

Kris looked down, "I'm not good with words."

"Liar," I chuckled.

"Why Doctor Rodriquez? Me? A liar," Kris laughed back.

"Krislyn…"

"Gabriella," Kris retorted saying my full name back. She then looked and said, "I feel like I'm not going to write good vows and I want them to be perfect for you."

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Just something you would say."

Kris gave in, hugging me then rested back on the sofa while I rested my head on her shoulder, "I can't believe we have just a month left."

"A month until I'm officially Mrs. Gabriella Anna Marx Rizzoli-Isles." I noticed Kris gave a small frown while she linked our hands together with our engagement rings touching as I before I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I gave her a knowing look making our eyes lock which caused her to look down shyly. "Do you really want to take my last name," she inquired.

"Yes, I would. Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing wrong being a Marx but, you know, I just…"

I watched as she began to run her fingers along one of the scars. _Adrian_, I realized as I stopped her hand from tracing the scar. "I want to have the last name of the person I fell in love with," I informed her. "I don't think about who had the last name previously. I just know that I want to be with you."

Kris smiled gently at me. She lifted my hand, kissing it briefly before she lowered it then cupped my neck, kissing my lips. I kissed her back with the same passion as she pulled back but still remained close as she whispered, "I'm glad you know exactly what to say."

"So do you," I whispered back. I ran my hands along her shoulders while she pulled me closer. I began to kiss along her jawline while I asked softly against her ear, "Are you off?"

"For the next two…mmmm days…" Kris groaned as I found her sweet spot.

I gave a cheshire cat smile along her neck before I whispered, "I think then, Detective Marx, that we should move this to the bedroom."

"I agree with you, Doctor _Marx.__" _Kris then lifted me up with my legs wrapped around her waist, smiling happily. "I love you, Gabby," Kris whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Kris****' ****POV- 3 am**

_**RING**__**…**__**RING**__**…**_

I felt my body being shaken and I groaned loudly, turning away. "Kris," I heard Gabriella causing me to grunt in acknowledgement. "Your phone is ringing, love," she informed me.

I opened one of my eyes groggily and turned to see my cell phone in her hand. I grabbed it from her hand, glancing at the caller ID. A curious eyebrow went up immediately as I sat up and answered, "Lieutenant?"

"_Marx, I need you down at a crime scene ASAP,_" Cavanaugh ordered me.

Gabriella handed me my glasses as I slid out of the bed, placing them on but asked, "Sir, it's my night off and how come Communications didn't call me? If there's a crime scene-"

"_Kris, just get down here immediately. Everyone else is on their way._"

I let out a loud sigh then asked, "Where is it at, sir?"

"_2245 Capitol Ave.__"_

"I'll be there soon," I answered before I hanged up.

I began to get dress but being half tired, I decided that I would go to the crime scene in jeans and my pajamas with a hooded jacket. "I thought you had a day off," Gabriella stated.

I looked over at Gabriella who turned on the light on her side of the bed. "I thought so too but, when Cavanaugh calls, it's something really important," I retorted as I zipped my jacket up. I walked over to her side of the bed, glancing over her shoulder to see that it was only three in the morning. "Go back to sleep, love. You don't start shift until eight and you need the sleep," I told her.

Gabriella nodded, kissing my lips gently. "Call me when you get a chance," she asked.

"Of course."

R&I

It had been raining the last couple days and I could feel it when it's an intense storm or if it was a light one. I could feel my scars tense as well as all of my other injuries as I pulled the car up to the crime scene to see two police officers standing at the front door. I switched the engine off, placed my hood on then stepped out of the car. "Detective Marx," I heard one of the officers.

"Marx, I thought you weren't going to be in today."

"Change of plans," I retorted as I pulled out my badge from my shirt. I looked at the officer noticing that he wasn't one of the normal uniform officers I've seen. He looked sharp as he stood straighter as I walked by him. "Newbie, Peter," I asked the other officer who smirked.

"Yup. Sorry if he starts to stutter, he already gawked at Korsak and the others," he informed me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is he okay?"

Peter nodded and answered, "He wants to be a detective, ya know? He wants to impress."

I chuckled, "I remember those days." I looked back at the officer and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ryan…Ethan Ryan, Detective."

"Just called me Marx. But, I advise you that you listen and follow everyone instructions. You impress others on how you do your job, not being a fool."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Ma__'__am_, I rolled my eyes then patted the young officer's shoulder. Peter lifted up the crime scene tape, letting me slip under. I proceeded to walk in before I noticed the small group that happened to be the team. I then noticed that I wasn't the only one who seemed to be underdress especially when I saw that both Maura and Jane were wearing jeans and running shoes.

I touched Maura's shoulder. She looked over at me as I gestured to her clothes with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Jane and I were called immediately saying it's an emergency."

"Nonna with Aly and Liam?"

Maura nodded then I jumped as Jane growled, "What do you mean that we are not allowed up there? We were all called by Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

I approached and touched Jane's shoulder. "Don't we have a crime scene to investigate," I inquired.

"That's what I thought but these idiots won't let us go up," Jane answered, gesturing to the officers blocking the pathway.

"We are just following orders," the officer argued.

I looked at him and asked, "Whose orders?"

"Sergeant Detective Korsak and Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

We all gave confused expressions before we heard footsteps. We all looked up to see Cavanaugh coming with a pale expression on his face. "Sir," Jane called out.

"You need to stay here, Rizzoli," he told her immediately.

Jane gave a confused expression toward all of us. "Sir, what do you mean," she questioned back.

"It means that I want only Maura, Kris, Frankie and Barry to meet up with Vince." He glanced over to see that Frost, Frankie, and I were not moving immediately. "Move it," he barked causing us to jump and proceed to go up the staircase.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the confused expression on Jane's face while Maura stood beside her for a couple moments. When we arrived onto the next floor to see two uniform officers at the last door of the hall. We walked over and Frankie pushed the door opened and called out, "Korsak?"

"In here!"

We placed the crime scene booties on our shoes and proceeded to walk around the apartment that was trashed severally. "Vince, what's going-" I stopped in mid sentence, feeling my blood run cold. I removed my glasses in pure shock, making sure that my eyes weren't messing with me. "Jesus," I mumbled.

"Kris, where are you," I heard Maura call out to me. I looked up at Korsak who had a serious expression while Frost turned away as well as Frankie who seemed to look more sick. My voice wanted to say something and prevent Maura from entering but my voice wouldn't let me. I heard Maura's feet coming toward us until I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Jane is throwing a fit right now," Maura informed me. "She wants me to tell you and the guys to keep her in the loop." She then noticed my gaze with my brow furrowed causing her to asked, "Kris?"

I did not answer as I placed my glasses back on. I watched as Maura looked over to see a sick Frost and distant Frankie before she looked back at me. She then looked toward the direction I was looking at and immediately, I noticed her expression turn to pure anxiety.

There were two victims.

The male victim's hands and feet were tapped together with a cut along the throat with a tea cup on the ground. Maura then looked toward the ground to see a female victim with her clothes still intact but blood pooled under body for she had two scalpels in the center of both of her hands and a cut along the throat as well.

"Oh my god," Maura mumbled.

Korsak walked over, looking visibly pale and handed two evidence bags. "This was attached to both bodies," he told me. There were one of the same paper it looked like with it torn down the middle. I brought both halves over each other before I looked at Maura with a worried expression.

"_Death is only the beginning," _I read aloud.

* * *

**Maura****'****s POV**

"I don't like this whatsoever," Frankie informed all of us as I approached the first body.

Korsak looked at Frankie and replied, "None of us do."

"I feel like we shouldn't tell Janie."

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Kris. She looked back at me before she retorted, "We'll tell her but first we need facts. I'm not facing Jane without some solid facts." She then looked over at me and asked, "What do we have?"

"Wound to the neck and what appears to be a burn on the neck," I informed her as I bent over to examine the wound. The burn seemed to be third degree burns but I had to observe it more during examination while the cut seemed to hit the carotid artery

"Taser?"

"No. Doesn't appear to be but I can't conclude anything until I get back to the lab."

I heard Kris move closer and I looked over to see Kris peering over her glasses with an eyebrow quirked. "Well, we'll say that it is _not_ a possible taser. That's too much flesh burned. Approximate time of death," she inquired.

I looked over my shoulder and answered, "I can roughly say that it was a while ago but I can't give you an actual time of death until I get the body back to the morgue."

"Well, I found something," Frost stated as he entered the crime scene. He was looking away and Kris approached him while I bent down to examine the second body. "The male victim is a cop," he stated softly.

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me," Korsak barked.

Frost shook his head as he lifted the evidence bag to reveal a BPD badge. I heard Kris cuss before she asked, "Any ID?"

"Nothing yet," Frost answered.

"Okay. We can trace that badge number to an ID correct?"

"Most likely."

"Okay."

Frankie then told Kris, "I'm going to see if I can find anything to identify the female vic."

I continued to gaze down at the body but I could hear Kris' footsteps approaching me.

The victim was quite beautiful with long light brown hair with pale complexion. Her clothes were still in tact with no evidence of assault besides the two scalpels that pierced through both hands. I could feel my throat constrict until I cleared it. I then jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Kris gazing at me intently with her blue eyes expressing her worry.

"Are you okay," she asked softly. I nodded before I heard her say softly, "Mom?"

I looked up at her then back at the body before I whispered, "I thought this would have ended."

"You and I both." She looked back at the victim and instinctively flexed her hand before she asked, "Does it look like the cut to her neck could have possibly killed her like our male victim?"

I looked back at the body, examining the cut then looked back at her. "It doesn't seem too deep into the carotid artery," I informed her.

"How much blood loss are we looking at, Maura?"

I gazed at the pools of blood on the hands. I then looked back at Kris as I acknowledged, "Her hands went through more trauma unlike you and Jane." Kris quirked at the eyebrow as I pointed toward the hand, "You see how the blade is still in the center but the cut seems to be wider?"

"The killer was moving the blade side to side besides the direct wound."

"Possibly and I will not know if she was dead before or after the hands were stabbed." Kris took in a deep breath then released it before she stood back up. I stood up also and continued, "The body also indicates that there was no sexual assault." Kris nodded then turned her body toward me. I could see the apprehensive look in her eyes as I removed my crime scene gloves and touched her cheek. "We have to tell Jane," I told her.

"Right…"

It only took a couple minutes before Jane entered the crime scene. "My God," she grumbled as she entered the apartment. "Can you believe these idiots? Really? I can't see a crime scene? I've seen everything," Jane complained as she walked toward the doorway Kris and I were at that blocked the view of the crime scene. When she finally reached us, she asked, "So what do we got?"

There was a silence causing Jane to ask, "Is it that bad?"

Kris removed her glasses, placing them on the top of her head as she rubbed her eyes and replied quietly, "Worse."

Jane gave a confused look before she peered inside. She stopped between Kris and I as she leaned back toward me as support. She then looked at Kris with pure disgust and anxiety as she muttered, "What the fuck?"

"Male victim is a cop and female is unknown."

"Fuck," Jane cussed. "Do you know who he is?"

"We found a badge so Frost is going to trace the badge number."

I watched as Jane looked back at the crime scene. Her eyes went from the male victim before going to the female victim. She then looked at the hands seeing the scalpels causing her to reflex. She flexed her hands into fists before she released them and whispered, "It's another apprentice."

"Jane, you can't assume," I told her gently.

Jane turned her head, "Can't assume? Maura, it's just like _his_."

"That's why Cavanaugh kept you out of the crime scene," Korsak spoke up as he approached all of us. He removed his crime scene gloves and added, "It's too close to you, Janie."

"Not going to work, Vince," Jane retorted with stern gaze.

"Janie…"

"Vince, if you kick Jane off the case then you're kicking Maura and I off as well," Kris informed the sergeant.

I raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Pardon," I questioned back.

Korsak gave a confused look before she raised her right hand, flexing it reveal the light scar. Kris then lowered her hand and told him, "Hoyt has affected us in some way but this guy is already showing signs that he isn't to key on following steps or copying." I noticed Korsak sighed while Kris touched his shoulder, "You mean well but Jane won't let it go. You know that."

"You're right but we need to be careful."

Jane nodded then asked, "What do we have?"

Kris gave the details, explaining the crime scene while Korsak returned to helping Frost and Frankie. Kris then went to her jean pocket and pulled out her phone to show the evidence bag that had the note, showing it to Jane. My wife read it slowly before she gave it back to Kris and read, "'_Death is only the beginning?__'_ What's that supposed to mean?"

Kris shrugged.

"So he does almost exact actions like Hoyt but-"

"But, it's not," Kris pointed out. "The male is almost exact in means of how Hoyt started his murders but this one," gesturing toward the female victim, "this is more toward when Hoyt later when he caught you."

"So he knows some details."

"Not all of them though because the burn on his neck doesn't look like a taser."

"I can't confirm that," I injected.

Kris rolled her eyes but continued, "The issue is that we have no identity for our vics. The apartment doesn't give us much as you can see."

We all looked around the apartment to see that there was only the basic furniture but there wasn't really any photo frames or even mail that could indicate the identities of the victims. A handful detectives and CSRU techs not able to find any identification was, as Jane would say, cold of a lead that we had.

"So we're waiting on the badge," Jane asked.

"Yup."

"Guys," Kris, Jane and I turned to see Frost entering the room as he informed us, "the badge came back with an ID."

* * *

**BOOM! Long first chapter done and I bet you guys might be wondering about the beginning with the italics? Well you have to wait on that! I got to admit that the cover art for this story is my favorite. Also I found this funny how with the new foster care story line that Jane might foster a kid who wants to a doctor and my story was Maura fostering a kid who wants to be a detective! LOL crazy.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be coming soon but please REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! Love to hear from you! Also if you want to give a prompt for ****"****New Adventures****,"**** let me know. Thank you for the amazing support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So far, so good! Glad you all like it! Makes my day! Also in memory of Robin Williams, I placed a quote of his in the story. Guess what it is and tell me from what movie if you can and it's pretty obvious but I think it fits in Marx's world. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**People are not problems to be solved. They are mysteries to be explored." – Eugene H. Peterson**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Try to Fill In the Blanks

**Jane's POV**

"Officer Mark Tyson," Kris read the name. We returned to the bullpen while Maura brought the bodies back to the morgue to get an early start on the autopsies. The officer was definitely younger than the female victim, making us wonder why he was there in the first place with her. Maura couldn't give a rough age on the female but according to records, Officer Tyson was twenty-six years old.

This left us with Kris, Korsak, Frankie, Frost and I sitting in the bullpen, trying to compose the murder board. It was pretty bare with the obvious information that we already knew. I glanced up at Tyson's picture then looked back at Kris. She lifted up her BPD mug, sipping her coffee then placed it down. She then yawned before she noticed that I was gazing at her. "Did I spill coffee on myself," Kris chuckled.

"He's a whole year older than you," I pointed out to her. The small smile on her face faded a bit as I sighed then apologized, "Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer."

"You never are, Ma," Kris replied softly.

I looked at Kris seeing the gentle look in her eyes. She established that she would say our names at work to be professional but, once we were out of the office, we were Ma and Mom. Just hearing her say, 'Ma' boosted me up a bit.

"So what details do we have on him," I inquired as I turned my attention back to the murder board.

"Several years as a patrol officer with a couple commendations under his belt," Korsak answered.

I glanced over her shoulder, "Married?"

"No indications of it," Kris answered. She then reclined in her chair, placing her feet on her desk. She then brought her attention toward the board and asked, "Now, I wonder why was he there? He was clearly off because he was in civilian wear and the woman is definitely older than him. I noticed that she got some wrinkles so I'm guessing she's in her mid-thirties."

"Maura wouldn't like that you guessed."

Kris rolled her eyes and retorted, "Maura is not here and I'm taking an educational guess as you say."

"So basically, that woman is possibly our answer on why Tyson was there," Frankie retorted. "But I still got a quick question?"

"That be," I asked back.

"Why did they leave the note? It's not something that Hoyt did and it's probably covered with fingerprints. Why leave something that could possibly get them caught?"

I looked up at the note then answered, "He's messing with us."

"By writing a note?"

"Yeah but why would rip it in half?"

"It could just be a taunt," Kris answered. "There's also a possibility that they have an ego."

"Why do you say that," Frost inquired with confusion on her face.

I looked over at Kris who looked up at the photo then at Frost. "I'm guessing-"

"Like that stop you before," I cut in.

Kris glared at me before she brought her attention back at Frost. "Hoyt and even Adrian had outstanding egos. If this one looks up to them, he has an ego like them. They want us to acknowledge the work…like it is a form of art."

"That's…twisted," Frankie whispered.

"A sociopath's mind will always be twisted, Frankie. They feel no love, no sorrow, and no joy but are _hollow_. So when they kill someone, they don't feel remorse."

"How come?"

Kris began to twirl her pendant, "They just don't. Their lack of emotion gives them an opportunity to fake it and sometimes, blend in society perfectly…"

The bullpen seemed to become quiet with the guys and I looking at Kris. She seemed calm but her blue eyes showed something else; the distant look of dwelling back. She then shook her head and replied, "However, for right now, I think that we'll just stick with the fact that the note was there."

Kris then looked at me with her eyes expressing me to take the attention off her. I nodded in agreement then asked, "Fingerprints on the female?"

"Still working on them," Frankie retorted, bringing his attention toward me. "I'll go check on them."

"Okay." I watched as Frankie stood up from his seat, walking to BRIC with Frost following after him, leaving Korsak with Kris and I.

I watched as he pulled out his glasses and began to work on his computer. I took another glance at the murder board before I walked back to my desk and looked over at Kris. Her eyes were scanning the papers and photos before I asked, "What are you trying to find?"

"I don't know. I think some sort of lead because so far, we are stuck," Kris answered. She then pulled out a small notepad, writing a couple notes down while she took a couple glances at me every time she wrote a note.

_Something's bothering her or she just wants to talk with me privately. She only gives that look when she wants to talk alone_, I thought. I looked down at her coffee mug then checked my cup to see that it was a bit empty. "Hey Kiddo, want to come with me to the break room for some coffee," I asked her. Kris looked down at her cup for a moment before she nodded.

As we entered the break room, Kris walked over to the coffee pot to pour her a new cup before I asked, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Kris smiled lightly as she carried the pot over, pouring some coffee in my mug. "I didn't want Korsak to eavesdrop that's all," she informed me.

"Is it something bad?"

"No, it's nothing bad. I just want to see how you're doing because you and I both know that this can be difficult."

"Kris…"

"Ma, you and I experienced the same boogeyman. You cannot expect me not to ask about how you're feeling?" She took a seat in the chair across from me then asked, "So, how are you doing?"

I looked down at my mug then replied, "A bit uneasy. You?"

Kris flexed her hand and replied, "The same."

I watched as Kris flexed her hand again then rubbed her right arm before I asked, "They hurt?"

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Same. It's going to rain soon." Kris nodded in agreement while I took a sip of my coffee and asked, "Why do psychos like to chase after us?"

"I wish I knew but if I did, you would be the first to know," Kris replied before we heard Kris' phone vibrate causing her to look down. She pulled out her phone, giving a slight smile before placing it back down.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I had to let her know that I was here."

"Did you tell her about…ya know?" Kris shook her head causing me to ask, "Why not?"

"Cause I prefer to do that in person."

"Smart move," I retorted.

Kris smirked, "I wasn't a protégé for nothing." I rolled my eyes at this comment while Kris gave a small smile before she cleared her throat and asked, "What's next?"

"We need to tell the families," I answered.

"You want me to do that with Korsak?"

I nodded, "You can tell Officer Tyson's family once we are able to locate them then we'll do the same for the female victim's family. We just need to know who she is and how they both died."

"I'll head down to morgue to talk with Maura." I stood up from my chair with my cup of coffee, walking to the door.

"You go ahead and talk with her. I should be down in a couple minutes, but I'm going to see how much Frankie and Frost found then call Tyson's family down to Headquarters, if I find them."

"You'll find them."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I glanced at both bodies that rested in my morgue. Officer Mark Tyson was a very healthy young man and according to his psych evaluation, when he first enlisted into the department, that he was very competent. He seemed healthy and overall, should have been able to fight off his attacker but, unfortunately, here he was.

Upon external exam, I noticed several hematomas that varied in size. I then observed that also that the cut that on the neck was indeed deeper causing the blood to flow out quickly. The cut could be lethal, but I was not going to rule it as the cause of death yet. Also, all of his fingers were broken which raised my suspicions.

But the one thing I wondered the most was why was he severally burned on his neck? It was indeed a burn from a fire, not a taser.

I then did the internal examination to discover that he had several fractured ribs and one of them happened to pierce his lung. "Internal bleeding," I noted. After doing several more observations, I looked closed Officer Tyson's body then texted Jane to inform her that I finished one autopsy. I then began to do my examination on the female victim when I heard the door opened then close.

"So what's the cause of death," Jane inquired.

I placed the sewing needle down and retorted, "Hello to you too, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes and greeted, "Hello Maura, my lovely wife."

I chuckled softly then gestured to the body. "Officer Tyson died from internal bleeding in his lungs," I informed her. "He had severe trauma on his body as you can see from the large quantity of hematomas."

"Bruises, Maur," Jane stated.

"Yes, bruises. It's hard though to tell what would have caused the bruises."

Jane looked down at Tyson and replied, "They look like it was something harsh enough to cause the bruises."

"Jane…"

"I know. I know. You can't conclude that, but he couldn't fight back?"

"He was restrained well enough. He had duct tape on his wrists and underneath the duct tape was rope."

"Double restraints? So he was struggling?"

"I can't conclude that either but he was considered quite strong according to his medical record. But, I found nothing under the fingernails or any sign that he tried to fight back before being restrained."

Jane gave a confused look and questioned, "How can a trained officer not be able to fight back?"

"I'm doing blood tests and toxicology to see if I can find anything." Jane then looked over at the female victim while I said, "She also has bruising. I was about to continue her external examination when you came in."

Jane peered down at the bruising by her neck and shoulders. "The shape is a bit weird like it's wavy or something else. It's definitely not a bat or a stick," Jane told me.

"Those look like fists," Jane and I jumped to see Kris leaning against another autopsy table. She walked a couple steps and took a spot beside me. "The bruising look like knuckles," Kris observed before she lifted her hands, gesturing to her knuckles.

Jane looked closer and nodded in agreement. "They do look like knuckles," Jane said aloud. She then looked at Kris and said, "Kris, come over here." Kris gave a curious look as she walked over to Jane. When she approached, Jane adjusted Kris' stance for a moment. "The punch is here," Jane stated as she did a slow punch at Kris' torso where Officer Tyson's injuries were.

I glanced back the body, looking over the bruising on the female victim then brought the x-ray. When the image popped on the screen, I noticed something immediately. "Her collarbone is broken in two separate areas," I told them.

"Punches were strong then."

Kris scrunched her face then questioned, "But two breaks? One hard punch can do only so much. Two separate breaks tell me that the killer had too much time." She then looked down at Officer Tyson and inquired, "What happened to his hand?"

I walked over to the body of Officer Tyson lifting his hand up. "All his fingers on this hand were broken," I answered.

Kris flexed her hand out of instinct before she asked, "One by one?"

"Yes."

Kris looked over at Jane and concluded, "If that's not a torture method then I don't know what is."

"Would you say a third degree burn to his neck as well?"

Jane and Kris' eyes widened as they peered down at the neck before they hissed in pain. "His body went through more pain and agony it seems than the other victim," Jane stated.

"It seems to be that but I can tell you that liver temperature on both of them are different." I walked back to the female victim and pointed to her, "She died two hours before him and I still need to send her blood for blood tests but these two went through a lot of trauma."

"Does she have a burn too?"

"Actually, no, she doesn't."

"This person had too much time on his hands," Kris retorted.

Jane nodded then looked at Kris, "Did you find Tyson's family?"

"They are on their way. However, that wasn't the reason why I was here." Kris pulled out her phone and pointed to the female victim, "Her name is Debra Gordon, age forty-five-"

"Damn," Jane cussed. "Beats your guess of age thirty something."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Just saying."

Kris and I rolled our eyes while Kris continued to read, "She lives in the fancy area of Boston, like close to the mansions and all that. Also she has no family whatsoever."

"So she's a dead end?"

"Not quite," Kris informed us. "She's a woman who likes to do charity so I called some charities that she did and found out, that last night, she was at the recent charity for Kids and Literature."

"The organization that promotes kids to read more books and provides money for low income schools and libraries," I added.

Kris nodded, "Yup and she happened to be at their charity which, was at Boston Natural History Museum. She was there from seven in the evening until eleven then she disappears into the night. No one knows what happened to her after that."

"What about Tyson," Jane asked.

"Korsak is calling his supervisor to find out when Tyson was working."

"Good work, Kiddo," Jane complimented. Kris smiled lightly then we all heard her phone ring. She looked down while Jane asked, "Well?"

"It's Frankie. He's just telling me that Officer Tyson's family just arrived." She took in a deep breath then sighed, "This is part of the job that I don't like."

"Are you going to be okay," I asked softly.

Kris nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She gave us a quick wave goodbye then walked out of the autopsy room.

Jane watched then looked back at me. "She inherited your thirst for knowledge," she informed me.

"Oh?"

"Frankie asked about sociopaths and Kris sounded…. so clinical yet philosophical. It was so interesting but I felt worried because I knew she was thinking about Adrian."

I looked at Jane softly then replied, "It's her way of understanding. That's a gift of hers like it's also a gift that she's a good detective."

"She got the 'gumshoe' thing down," Jane retorted with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

I shook my head but gave a small smile. "That's because she has a great teacher and mother," I informed her.

Jane blushed at this comment. She then resumed to look over the bodies until we heard the doors opened again to reveal Kris, which, prompt Jane to ask, "Forgot something?"

"Sort of," Kris replied, kissing my cheek then Jane's before she turned back around and jogged out, leaving Jane and I smiling.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Did you find Mark," inquired Officer Tyson's fiancé, Abigail Wills.

I gave an unsure look at Frankie then inquired, "What do you mean?"

Abigail looked next to her, which happened to be Tyson's mother, Rebecca who held the same concern look. "When we got the phone call, we hoped you found him," she answered. "He left the house around five last night and he said he would be back by five thirty. When he didn't come back, we called Headquarters to see if he was there but he wasn't."

"So did you find him," Abigail asked.

I looked over at Frankie then my expression softened. "We found him, yes. However, I'm sorry to inform you this but we found him dead," I informed them.

Their looks of worry turned to pure sorrow as Abigail let out a wail of pure agony. Frankie flinched while I bowed my head. After a couple minutes, Rebecca looked up at us with tears in her eyes as she asked, "How?"

"We can't go into detail but he was murdered, ma'am," Frankie answered.

"Someone killed him? Why he was a good man?" She shook her head and muttered, "I told him that he shouldn't become a police officer. I knew this would happen."

I raised an eyebrow and asked softly, "What would happen?"

"This," she emphasized. "I knew that this job was too dangerous. First I lose my husband to cancer and now my son."

Rebecca began to cry while Abigail rubbed her back. I looked over at her seeing the pain in her eyes, making me think about my family and friends. I took in a deep breath then asked, "Did Mark mention to you why he was going out?"

Abigail nodded, "He went down to our local liquor store to grab a couple drinks. But now…"

"I'm so sorry," I told them. I then pulled out a photo of Debra Gordon and slid it to them, asking softly, "Have you seen her before or did Mark know her?"

R&I

"That was hard," Frankie mumbled.

I nodded in agreement as we entered the bullpen to see Jane sitting in the bullpen. "Maura's almost done with autopsies but how did it go," Jane asked.

"Rough," Frankie retorted.

"Yeah," I agreed. I then pulled out the folder, reading off my notes to Jane, "According to his fiancé and mother, Officer Tyson went out to the local liquor store on their block which is a fifteen minute walk or so. When he didn't come back, they called here to see if he decided to come here."

"When they discovered that he wasn't, they began to look for him until our call came."

Jane sighed, "So he wasn't on duty."

"Not at all," I retorted. "Korsak emailed Tyson's schedule even and he was off on vacation for another week."

"So the question is how did he end up at the apartment and with Debra Gordon?"

"They didn't know Gordon nor did Tyson according to what they said. I'm going to go through security cameras on that street with Frost if we could find something," Frankie informed Jane and I.

We watched as he walked away before a growl came and I looked down at my stomach. Jane chuckled and asked, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

I gave a sheepish smile and replied, "Not really."

"Come on, let's go grab some food at the cafe."

We stood up from our seats and walked to the elevator, taking it down to the lobby. We took a seat at our normal table when Nonna approached us. "You two look hungry," Nonna stated immediately as she kissed my cheek while Jane rolled her eyes as she moved her head from Nonna.

"Not at work, Ma," Jane grumbled causing me to chuckle.

"But Kris lets me."

"And that's Kris."

Nonna rolled her eyes while I asked, "Can I just have a roast beef sandwich, Nonna?"

"Actually, a certain doctor dropped this off for you," Nonna replied as she walked over to the counter, picked up a paper sack and handed it to me. Jane and I gave curious looks as I took the bag and opened it to see a small white envelope attached to a sandwich bag. "You have a wonderful person, Kris," Nonna informed me.

I nodded, "I do."

"Now Janie, I'm getting you a salad."

"But Ma," Jane whined. I watched as Nonna glared at her and Jane shrunk a bit as she mumbled, "Fine." Nonna gave a victorious smile and walked off but once, she was out of sight, Jane mumbled, "So annoying."

"But we love her," I retorted as I opened my envelope to reveal a small card.

_You need to eat sometime and knowing you, you'll grab something from the cafe. Small change of plan but I hope you like it. I love you and I'll talk to you soon, _it read.

"You got that goofy smile on your face," Jane stated. I looked up from my card to see a smirk on Jane's face causing me to kick her foot lightly. Jane reflexed, "Hey, don't be mean."

I rolled my eyes, "Wimp."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Whatever," Jane stuck out her tongue.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, put your tongue back inside your mouth," I heard Nonna scold as she placed Jane's salad in front of her. Jane groaned while I gave a small smile as I opened my sandwich bag. I took my first bite while Nonna asked, "So one month left, Kris?"

"Yup," I answered.

"Are you nervous?"

"Ma, let Kris and I eat for a second, please. We haven't really ate since yesterday," Jane cut in.

"Fine. Fine. I'm a grandmother who is curious so you can't blame me. It's important to get involve and _carpe diem_," Nonna retorted as she walked away, going back to the front counter to handle her customers.

"What does that even mean?"

"Learn your Latin."

"You don't even speak Latin."

"She does a bit," I defended.

Jane gave me the Rizzoli glare then let out a loud sigh as she stabbed her salad. She took a bite then swallowed before she asked, "So…are you nervous?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin then commented, "Very smooth."

"I'm your mom before your partner so…come on. I went on the same roller coaster several years before you."

"I know because I was there after all."

"Kris, come on."

I looked down at my left hand then answered softly, "A little bit. It was still taking a bit for me to understand that Gabriella really wants to marry me until last night."

"Oh?"

"She wants to take the Marx last name. I asked her months before if I should take her last name and she declined. It's starting to feel surreal, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do," Jane smiled.

"I also realized that this job could be fucked up a bit."

"Whoa…far into left field there, Kiddo?"

"Sorry."

"Where did that come from?"

"Just seeing Tyson's fiancé was a lot because she reminded me about how that could be you or me." Realization crossed Jane's face as she placed her fork down and I looked down at my right hand, flexing it to see the light scar. _"Cavet," _I stated softly.

"Um bless you?"

"No, it means 'let one beware, take caution'. We've been close to death, Ma and," I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that Nonna wasn't listening in. When I saw that she was talking to another officer, I leaned back in and said, "Just promise me if anything happens to me that you'll look out for Gabriella."

"Kris…"

"I'm serious, Jane. I don't mean to be a pessimistic person right now but I just want you to ask you that."

Jane looked back at me then took my hand. She gave a soft squeeze and replied, "I promise."

"Thanks." Suddenly, both of our phones went off at the same time. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through it then said, "Frost and Frankie found something off the security cameras by Tyson's residence."

"Debra Gordon's cause of death was internal bleeding also. She also said that blood tests should be back from both victims too."

"The bruising?"

"She hasn't found anything but she'll just say that a blunt force object did the damage. I think you might be right about the hands though."

"You know Mom though, she wants some evidence under our belt and I don't blame her."

"Let's go see those security cameras," Jane suggested as she stood up from her chair.

I stood up from my chair as well, following Jane to the elevator. As the elevator door opened, we stepped in and the door began to close until we heard, "Wait! Wait!" I placed my hand out to stop the door from closing to see Nonna running over with small sandwich bags in her hands. "You need to eat," she told us as she handed us each a bag.

Jane and I looked at each other then at the bags before we both shouted in happiness, "Peanut butter with fluff!"

"Thanks Ma!"

"Thank you, Nonna!"

The doors then closed with Nonna smiling at us.

* * *

_No one would expect this. It was too calm and unsuspicious as they walked up to a porch and knocked on the door. While they waited, they went into their pocket and pulled out a silver lighter, flicking the flame on and off._

_The flame was mesmerizing with its hypnotic effect. They then heard the door starting to unlock causing them to place the lighter back into their pocket when a young woman opened it. She looked down at them and smiled as she asked, "May I help you?"_

_They smiled back and replied, "No, I think I think I can help you."_

* * *

**Some build up there. Hm, what's going to happen next? Did you guys find the quote? I'll tell you what it is next chapter! So, please REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! I'll try to post chapter three before I start school but I will try to update once a week. Also check out "New Adventures" if you haven't. I love to hear from you and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! I'm soooo sorry guys but yeah, college life LOL. So very new and I need to decompress especially with Math…Anyways, this is where the plot thickens but first, family time cause we need it besides the blood and guts. Also the Robin Williams quote from last chapter was from "Dead Poet's Society" when Angela is talking to Jane and Kris, she says "Carpe diem" which means, "seize the day."**

**Also thanks to L2GQ for giving a small snippet of Kris' conversation with the twins and Maura. By the way, that last episode in the end with Jane worrying about Angela. I died of laughter. **

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Catch on fire and people will come for miles to see you burn." – John Wesley**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Hellfire

_The sound of dragging against the floor came form the heavy weight that was within the plastic bag. The body was heavy even though it was a different body mass there was also a build up a blood as well. But the dragging soon stopped as the refrigerator door opened with its contents shoved out._

_As the food rolled, the body was soon shoved in. As the body fit into the fridge, the final touches were added; a note with a small toy train tied to the bag. The fridge door was soon closed with footsteps move backwards with a liquid being poured on the floors of the small one story home._

_As soon as it seemed enough, the lighter was pulled out and flipped on with footsteps walking to the front door. Eyes glanced around one more time before the lighter dropped to the ground and the place was a blaze._

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"How could we not find anything," Jane asked as we were walking up the driveway of the house. Jane and I joined Korsak, Frankie and Frost to go over several hours of security cameras then we dove into other cameras that were in the area. We found Officer Tyson pass a bank cam but that was it. There was nothing more, nothing less.

Since we didn't find much with Tyson, we decided to try to find something with Ms. Gordon. Korsak and I were knee deep in multiple phone calls to find out what happened to her but, each call came back with the same conclusion: Debra Gordon stayed from seven in the evening then was gone by ten. No one knew where she went after she left the charity event.

"You're telling me that they disappeared off the face of the earth for several hours then reappeared suddenly, dead?" It was Jane Rizzoli sarcasm in its finest and most rare form.

That was a for sure sign for all of us that we needed to conclude for tonight. Jane met up with Maura, driving back to the house while I followed closely behind on my motorcycle.

So when Jane asked this question, I shrugged with an unsure look. "I don't know, Ma. You must had a case like this before," I asked back.

"Not with some sort of evidence found."

"We have a bit of evidence," I tried to say in a positive manner.

Jane looked at me with a 'really' look before she retorted, "Kris, all we have are the causes of death and a note."

I gave Maura a look that pleaded for some help. She noticed it as she slipped her hand into Jane's and gave it a light squeeze. "You'll catch them like always," Maura voiced.

Jane sighed, "Yeah…it just…ya know?"

I nodded. As we approached the front door, I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door, letting Jane and Maura enter first. I then stopped Jane by touching her forearm, which caused her to turn a bit. "It bothers me too," I confessed softly.

Jane gave a small smile as she cupped my cheek then kissed my forehead. I placed my satchel down then peered inside to see Maura inside the kitchen with Nonna and the twins while Jane was walking over. I smiled at the interaction that I had known for so many years before I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hi stranger."

I turned my body to look down to see Gabriella smiling up at me. She was still dressed in scrubs with her long brown in a ponytail. She leaned up and kissed my lips as I kissed her back then greeted, "Hey."

"You look tired."

"Exhausted, love."

Gabriella took my hand, leading toward the kitchen. "Come on, the twins, Angela and I made dinner for you three," she informed me softly. "I bet that sandwich only held your hunger a bit."

I smiled, "You know me too well."

R&I

After dinner, we spent some time together talking and goofing off especially with the twins. But, once it reached their bedtimes, Jane and Maura took Liam and Aly upstairs to get them ready for bed while Nonna retired for the night back at the guesthouse. For the first time since the case started, Gabriella and I were alone downstairs waiting until Jane and Maura called me for story time.

As I took a seat on the sofa, Jo Friday jumped into my lap while Gabriella rested in her head on my shoulder. She was twirling her locket a bit while my arm wrapped around her waist with my hand gently rubbing her side. There was no awkward silence but it was fairly comfortable and that was one of the things I loved about spending time with Gabriella.

_You need to tell her, _my mind jolted me. I sat up a bit causing Gabriella to look at me while I spoke softly, "I'm going to tell you this because you deserve to know." I watched as her expression turned from calm to a bit worry, making me react with a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "It's okay so far but I want you to know."

"Okay…" Gabriella said cautiously.

"The crime scene today… looked a lot like Hoyt's murders."

Gabriella frowned a bit then ran her hand along my right hand, touching the scar. "How are Jane and Maura," she asked softly.

"They're fine. Jane's a bit tense but she seems okay."

"And yourself?" I didn't reply immediately, looking down at our link hands while Gabriella's thumb rubbed my scar. I flexed my hand again then brought my left hand unconsciously to touch the small scar on my neck. "Honey," I looked over at Gabriella to see her eyes pleading for me to answer.

I turned my body with Jo Friday jumping off from my lap so I could face Gabriella. "It bothers me a bit because I thought that part of my life was done, Gabby," I confessed. "Jane and I agreed that once Hoyt _and_ Adrian were gone, we thought those demons were gone. That we could sleep maybe a bit more peacefully and our families would be safe."

"Kris…"

"Kiddo," I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane at the top of the stairs. "Liam and Aly are waiting for you."

I looked back at Gabriella who sighed but gave a soft smile as she gestured, "Go ahead." I leaned over, giving Gabriella a quick peck on her lips before I walked to the staircase and walked upstairs.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Kris, are you sleepy," I heard Aly asked Kris when I approached the twins' bedroom, dressed in my own pajamas. I peered inside to see that Kris concluded her story and reclined in her chair as she spoke to Liam and Aly. As I gazed at her, I noticed also the tired look in Kris' eyes.

Kris nodded, "Yeah, I've been very busy lately. I have to work and Gabby and I are trying to get last minute things done."

Liam sat up a bit on his bed and asked, "Like what?"

"Well, there are these special words that I have to write that talk about how much I care about Gabriella. It's a bit hard right now."

Liam gave a confused look then asked, "You love Gabby, Kris?"

"Of course."

"Then you say you love her," Aly concluded.

I tried to hide my laughter while Kris gave a light chuckle and replied, "I know that I say that but I have to say more because these words are suppose to be very special."

"Oh…" Aly pressed her lips together then sighed loudly, "Adult stuff is hard."

"I agree with that, munchkin," Kris agreed with a small laugh. She then leaned over, placing each twins' blanket over them then kissed their foreheads as she whispered her good night. She walked out of the room while I leaned in to shut off the light before we stepped into the hallway.

"Jane joined Gabriella and Gabriella is telling Jane about what happened in the ER today," I informed her. Kris smiled at this before she placed her arm out for me to take. I looped my arm with hers then said, "Can we talk in the office before we go downstairs?"

"Sure." Kris and I walked into the office, taking a seat at the desk while Kris sat by the windowsill. She looked over at me then asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It comes from your heart," I blurted out.

Kris raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Your vows come from your heart. When I was writing my vows, do you remember what you told me?"

* * *

_**Flashback…Eight years ago…**_

_I sat in my office with my laptop opened as well as books trying to find the right words for my vows. Jane and I agreed that we would write our own vows and at first, I loved the idea but now, I regretted it._

_I wasn't sure on what to say. Jane knew how much I loved her but these words were going to be before our friends and family. I then heard a small tap on the door causing me to look up to see Kris standing at the doorway. "Come in," I told her softly._

_Kris entered, closed the door behind her before she asked, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes. I'm well. Why do you ask?"_

"_You didn't answer your phone," Kris retorted. "I've been trying to call you for several minutes."_

_I gave a surprised look. "I'm positive that my phone is on and that-" I looked down at my cell phone to see that I had missed three calls from Kris causing me to place it down. I then looked up to see a small smirk on Kris' face._

_I let out a soft sigh while she walked over to me and touched my shoulder. She sat at the corner of my desk and asked again, "Is there something I can help with?"_

"_I'm not sure," I answered._

"_I can try."_

_I looked up at Kris seeing a soft expression on her face. I gave her a soft smile then said, "I'm trying to write my wedding vows."_

"_Ah…that's why you didn't answer your phone." I nodded and Kris looked down at my desk to see the blank document on my laptop then noticed the various books on my desk. She picked up one of the books and read the title, "Wedding Vows for Dummies? Boy, you've gone to last resorts, have ya?"_

"_Did you know that the word 'dummy' originated actually here in America during the late 16__th__ century?"_

"_Mom."_

_I took the book from her hands, running my fingers through the pages as I continued, "Also did you know that the 'For Dummies' books have been around since 1991?"_

"_Mom."_

"_With more than 250 million books in print and have over 1,800 different titles and-"_

"_Maura." I looked up at Kris with a surprise expression as she pointed out, "You're rambling, Mom."_

"_Oh." I then gave a sheepish smile and apologized softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble."_

"_Well…now I know more about the company than I did originally." She took the book from my hand then told me, "I think wedding vows are meant to be complicated."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

_Kris shrugged, "I guess because you're bearing your soul. Price talked about it all the time but he said that when writing your vows that it just comes to you. No logic whatsoever."_

"_None?"_

"_None."_

* * *

"I can't believe you even remember that," Kris commented softly as she rested her head back.

"How could I? It helped me so much because you were right." Kris smiled softly at this comment as I continued, "When writing your vows, it's nothing but what comes from your heart. No logic whatsoever."

I observed Kris, as she seemed to let the words sink in. She twisted her medallion for a couple minutes before a small smile formed on her face. She then slid off the spot on the windowsill, walked over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear before she wished me good night.

I stepped out of the office then looked over to see Gabriella coming up the staircase with Jane laughing. They noticed me with Gabriella asking, "Did Kris already head to bed?"

"Yes."

"Well then good night ladies," Gabriella said to us. She then walked down the hallway to Kris' bedroom.

"Night Gabby," Jane called out before she brought her attention back to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist then asked, "How's Kris?"

"Tired just like you and me," I answered as I wrapped my arms around her neck. "A wedding and a case. I'm surprised she hasn't gone…what's the fruit you say?"

"Bananas?"

"Yes, that's it."

Jane let out a small laugh then kissed my forehead. "I can't believe she's getting married still," Jane confessed against my forehead. She then looked down at me and continued, "I feel very old."

"Why do you say that," I laughed."

"I have an adult daughter about to get married _and_ two six year old twins. Also I've been on the job for a bit. It's just crazy how time went by."

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed but I loved every moment," I told her.

Jane smiled, kissed my lips softly then replied, "So have I."

* * *

**Jane's POV- 4am**

"_Rizzoli…"_

"_Janie, we got a fire three streets away from you."_

"_Do I need to evacuate us?"_

"_No, it's contained but I need you down here with Kris and Maura ASAP."_

"_Korsak, it's an arson. We are not needed."_

"_This is not the Arson unit's or even Robbery Homicide's. It's ours."_

* * *

"Did you tell you anything else besides that this case is ours," Kris asked as we stepped out of the cruiser. She slipped her leather jacket over her gray V-neck then opened the back door and helped Maura out.

Before I could reply, we noticed Korsak approaching us with two cops behind him. "I have several uniforms with CSRU searching the house," he informed us.

I glanced over his shoulder to see that half burned down house before I asked, "What happened?"

"Around three this morning, a 911 call came in saying that this house was on fire. According to neighbors, there is a person who lived here named Cynthia Beckett. She's about in her late twenties and happens to be an artist."

"But why was I called in, Sergeant," Maura inquired.

"Follow me," Korsak gestured.

As we followed Korsak, I brought my attention to my surroundings seeing that a majority of the one story house was burnt severally. When we passed through the front door, the first thing we noticed was the burnt floor and walls that trailed toward the back of the house. "This place is gone completely," Kris commented.

"Not completely," Maura argued. "The structure is still here and standing but-"

"But, there's nothing to collect really. As the saying goes, Mom, _ashes to ashes. Dust to dust."_

"Isn't that a religious saying?"

"Well…"

"Google and Bing," I called out causing both to look up at me with unamused expressions.

Kris frowned, "Bing? Really?"

I rolled my eyes then looked forward to see Korsak and Frost standing by a refrigerator. I walked over while Kris asked aloud, "Seriously, the kitchen appliance survived the disco inferno?"

"Disco inferno, Krislyn," Maura questioned. Kris shrugged while Maura approached to observe the refrigerator. Her eyes traveled along the appliance before she looked back at us and commented, "I'm surprised that it actually handled the heat. Usually this appliance couldn't handle a fire."

I approached and noticed that refrigerator door was a bit melted with the plastic and metal combined. Soot covered it as well but I wasn't as worried about that. "We need something to open this up," I stated.

Kris looked over her shoulder then shouted, "Frankie, I need ya!"

"Right now," Frankie shouted back.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Either you or send me a uniform." She then looked back at me and looked at Korsak, "Do we have a crowbar?"

"I think so," Korsak answered.

"Bring that over."

"Detective," Kris turned to see a uniform standing in front of her.

"Ah, Officer…Ryan."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kris rolled her eyes and huffed, "If I'm called ma'am again, I'm going to die."

"You know that's not possible, Kris. Words cannot truly kill you but-"

"Maura, I'm exaggerating."

"Oh…"

I rolled my eyes then gestured for the uniform to open it. He nodded, taking the crowbar that Korsak got from a crime scene tech to crack it open. After several attempts, it finally pried open to reveal a body in a clear plastic bag with the blood pooling.

"Holy shit," Kris muttered as she looked down at the body.

"Guys, do you need help," I heard Frost called out until the question stopped and a loud groan came. "Never mind," he mumbled with his footsteps retreating backwards.

Maura crouched beside the body then looked over her shoulder. "I don't wish to open the bag here due to risk of losing evidence," she informed us.

I peered over while Kris pulled out her flashlight, shinning the light on the body. "I can't really find the wounds," I stated.

"Jane." I looked toward Korsak to see him holding a small envelope with a wax seal on it. "This letter was attached to the end of the body with this," he then lifted a small toy train.

"A toy train?"

"Someone's missing a screw or two," Kris commented with a confused look.

I took the envelope from Korsak then looked back the refrigerator. "We need to open this," I told Korsak as I waved the envelope.

"We can't especially if there's fingerprints."

"Actually…" we looked over at Kris who took the envelope from my hand. She examined the envelope then informed us in a surprise tone, "This is tracing paper."

I raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Maura stepped forward, "Tracing paper is very see through. Many artists use it if they wish to trace a certain shape or to help their designs along."

"That means…"

Kris pulled her flashlight, placing it under the envelope then switched the beam on. Suddenly, we were looking inside the envelope seeing the note. "It's makeshift and one of a kind. I think this was meant for us to find," Kris said. "He wants us to read this."

I nodded then looked at Korsak who was still holding the toy train. "But why the train," I wondered. Kris shrugged and brought her attention back to the envelope with her eyes squinting while I asked, "What does it say?" I watched Kris' expression turned from curious and investigating to grave with a frown crossing her lips, which caught all our attention.

"Kris," Maura called out.

Kris frowned then stated quickly, "Get Frankie and Frost here. I think we _all_ need to hear this."

R&I

Kris was sitting on the back of the cruiser while the rest of us waited for Maura to get the body in the back of the medical examiner's van. It was a heavy lift due to the fact that that they couldn't really put the body in a body bag. Instead, Maura had a tarp placed over the body to make sure the news reporters would not see the gruesome image.

Once it was in the van, she joined us causing me to turn my attention back to Kris. "Okay Kiddo," I motioned.

Kris nodded as she hopped off the cruiser and pulled out her flashlight. Korsak handed her the evidence bag that held the envelope while Kris pulled out her crime scene gloves. She placed them on as she placed the flashlight underneath the envelope.

"Is that red ink," Frost questioned at the sight of the words.

"Whoever this is, they wanted us to see this," Kris replied as she glanced back at it.

I frowned a bit as I looked over her shoulder to see the fine writing. "Same guy," I asked.

"Most likely."

"Well, what does it say," Frankie questioned.

Kris pressed her lips together, squinting as she peered over her glasses. _"Blood spills as the fire dances. My game already began,"_ Kris read aloud.

"What are they trying to do? Give us a philosophy lesson," I questioned aloud.

"My game already began," Frankie repeated. He looked at me with an anxious look as he continued, "A game? Killing people is a game suddenly."

"A sociopath," Kris exhaled.

"A sick bastard," Frost commented.

Korsak nodded in agreement then replied, "I need to notify Sean."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Tell the lieutenant that we have a serial killer on our hands."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Are you sure you should call him a serial killer," I inquired.

"It's past three victims," Jane pointed out as we entered the morgue.

Kris nodded in agreement. "We have a serial killer in Boston, Maura and we don't even know his MO besides the notes," Kris added.

I pressed my lips together and wondered, "Why leave notes?"

"Why leave a toy train? That's more bizarre than anything."

I rubbed my chin then answered cautiously, "It might have a significance to the killer."

"Like what? He was an engineer in the past."

Jane shrugged, "I'm still wondering why did he go from a stabbing exactly like Hoyt's to an arson and a body bag with blood inside. It makes no sense."

"Well, we need an autopsy. Maybe we'll find something there." Kris then looked over and asked, "How fast can you get started on that autopsy, Mom?"

"The van should arrive soon and I will notify Susie to give assistance," I answered.

Kris nodded then pulled up the crime scene photos from her phone and asked, "Why would they put the body in the refrigerator?"

"Preservation. The cold would slow decomp down." I then noticed Jane's expression changed from deep in through to realization, prompting me to ask, "Jane?"

"This guy…why is he doing it?"

"We'll figure it out, Ma," Kris replied. "I just hope before it's too late."

R&I

When the body arrived, Susie and I dressed in our hazmat suits before we began to open the body bag while Kris and Jane stood in the background, observing. "Be prepared for a large amount of blood when this bag opens, Susie," I informed my assistant.

"Yes Doctor Isles," Susie nodded.

I stepped toward the body while Kris inquired, "How much blood is in there?"

"To fill a quarter of the bag? I can estimate about six to seven pints of blood. The human body holds approximately one point five gallons of blood." I looked over at Susie and asked, "Ready?"

Susie nodded and I unzipped the bag with some of the blood coming out onto the autopsy table. "My god," Jane mumbled. "This fuck let her bleed out."

I looked down to see multiple wounds on her body. "Multiple wounds on the body," I observed with observant eyes.

"Doctor Isles…" I looked up at Susie who was holding the woman's left and right arms then informed me, "You need to see this."

I looked over at the arm then frowned. "What's wrong, Maura," Jane questioned with worry laced through her voice. I didn't reply which caused Kris and Jane to approach the body before I heard Jane cuss, "Oh fuck. Is that?"

I nodded while Kris pulled out her phone and said, "Vince, get Cavanaugh down here immediately with Frankie and Frost." She then placed her phone back in her pocket as she mumbled in Latin with her hand over her Saint Michael medallion, _"Domine, adiuva nos." _[Lord, help us]

I glanced back at the left arm, reading the writing that was made out of a sharp edged that read, _Fire burns…and kills like it did to Sean Cavanaugh's family. _I then looked over at the right arm to read, _We all have a past we can't escape._

* * *

**Finally! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Now I know what you guys are thinking: what am I up to? You'll see. So please REVIEW, comment, etc! I love to hear from you! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your support guys about the math. Five months to wait until R&I come back and until we find out what happened. Jesus, heart failure over here lol. But that's why I write: to pass the time when TV shows are not on besides as a hobby. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Everyone deserves compassion." – Michael Sheen**_

* * *

Ch. 4: No One Deserves It

_It took a long time but they finally got inside. The front door to the building was lock for they happened to choose a building that only the tenants can enter. They decided to go for a different tactic and wait patiently until someone came to unlock the door. Upon waiting, they noticed the mailbox and looked for a last name._

_They found it and smirked, 312._

_Hours go by until finally, someone is approaching. A little old lady with her small dog approaches and they stand up, helping her up the stairs. She smiles and opens the door with them taking the opportunity to slip inside._

_When the old woman disappears into her apartment with her dog, they began to ascend the staircase. They went up two flights of stairs, making sure that their hand didn't touch the railing, knowing that it might leave evidence._

_Once on the third floor, they looked for the apartment number that said on the mailbox. 312, they chanted under their breath until they found it. Quietly, they looked from left to right to see that no one was going to come. When the coast was clear, they pulled out a pick locking tool and began to unlock the door._

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Maura continued the autopsy while Kris and I waited patiently for Cavanaugh. Susie and Maura moved the body over to the autopsy table. Susie returned to the lab to help process the evidence while Maura was washing the body of the blood. I then veered my attention toward Kris who was observing Maura.

It was an observant look and I could tell that she was analyzing everything that happened. After several moments, she pressed her lips together to a think line. She tapped the table for a small moment before she stood up and walked into Maura's office. I raised a curious brow before Kris emerged a couple minutes later with a small leather notebook. "What do you have," I asked softly.

"I need to keep track of this," Kris retorted. She took a seat next to me with her glasses placed on as she jotted down some notes.

"Cavanaugh is on his way," I asked.

Kris nodded. "Korsak is bringing him down to the morgue," Kris answered softly. She glanced back up at me then back at the notebook. "How does this involve Cavanaugh? The first murders are like Hoyt's MO then it does a full three sixty toward Cavanaugh," Kris wondered aloud.

"How would they know about Cavanaugh's family though," I asked.

Suddenly, we heard the doors slide open then close. I looked over to see Cavanaugh enter with Korsak, Frost and Frankie following close behind. "What did you call me down about, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh inquired.

Before I could even reply, he looked down at the body and noticed the writing on the arms that were on the computer screen. He gazed at it as his eyes furrowed and Korsak touched his shoulder. "Sean," he started.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is," the lieutenant demanded.

"We don't know, sir," Kris answered.

He looked back at the body then said to Kris and I, "Figure it out."

"Sir, we barely have anything. There's lack of evidence in each crime scene," I explained.

"You mean _this_ isn't enough, Rizzoli?"

Kris closed her notebook and said, "Sir, Jane's right. I understand that this hurts and-"

"You don't understand, Marx," Cavanaugh snapped causing everyone to become very quiet. Cavanaugh clenched his fist then pointed at Kris. "Patrick Doyle killed my family and this sick bastard is reliving it. Once, you lose someone you love and their memory constantly haunts your mind, you tell me how it feels."

"Lieutenant," Maura and I stated in astonishment.

But it seemed our calls came on deaf ears for Cavanaugh continued, "There are nights where I don't sleep and wish that I was with them. You don't understand the torture I deal with every night."

"Sean," Korsak stopped him.

I looked over at Kris with worried expression. For a moment, everything was silent and if anyone could, a pin could drop and you could hear it. Cavanaugh's fist was in a tight hold with his eyes directly at Kris.

I expected Kris to yell in protest and in hurt but instead, she stood up from her chair. She removed her glasses then replied, "I have experienced the same pain as you. I have experienced it twice in my lifetime, Lieutenant. You remember because others do? My nightmares have been going on for the last nine years and I relive it every day." Cavanaugh looked at Kris as she took in a deep breath before she released it, "Lieutenant, you can't expect anyone to figure this shit out. We requested you down here because we wanted you to see it, not bring back pain."

Cavanaugh's harden look seemed to soften. He looked over at all of us before he grumbled, "Find something then go home."

We all watch Cavanaugh turn around and stormed out of the morgue. I looked over at Kris whose expression seemed to be neutral. "What the fuck was that all about," I questioned.

"Janie," Korsak started.

"Vince, don't defend him on this. I get it that he's hurt about his family but Kris didn't deserve that."

"I know. I'll talk with him and he'll apo-"

"It's fine, Vince. I don't need an apology," Kris assured him quickly.

"Kiddo," I started unsurely.

I could tell that Maura was listening also as she was going over the body. Everyone's eyes were on Kris and it didn't faze her as she shook her head. "Focus on the case. I'm fine," Kris told me.

Korsak looked at Kris then back at me. I looked at Kris with a worried expression until I noticed the determined expression in her eyes. I nodded finally at Korsak to let it go, knowing Kris seemed to be more focus on the case then the ass chewing she received. "What do we have so far," Frankie asked softly, breaking the tension among us.

"We have the notes and the causes of death for the first two. Maura's working for the other one," I explained. I looked over at Maura then asked, "How long do you think it will take to get a cause of death?"

"I'm doing the external examination as we speak," Maura answered as she glanced over her shoulder. She then looked over and said, "I can say that the wounds are puncture wounds. It was sharp enough to make fatal wounds." I stood up from my seat and walked over to see the wounds. They were circular and almost looked like a puncture holes. But as I looked at this, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. "Jane," I glanced at Maura to see a curious look, "are you alright?"

I nodded and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "My mind wandered off."

Maura gave a small nod then looked back at the body, "They were deep."

"They look like nails went into him," Frankie pointed out.

"It wouldn't be possible. Nail would either destroy the surrounding skin around the wound or would show on the surface of the skin because of the head."

"So eliminate a nail gun or hammer," Frost placed out.

"I think we need to spread some feelers out," we suddenly heard. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kris was observing all of us. Her face was serious as well as her eyes as she stood up from her seat and walked over. "These murders are all hush so far but sometimes, the streets know more than we think," Kris informed.

I thought about her words for a couple moments before I asked with an unsure look, "You don't mean?"

Kris nodded, "We need to go talk to Rondo."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

The Boston Common was a place that many people hanged out. One of them had to be Jane's CI, Rondo. Though Jane wouldn't admit it, I knew that Rondo was one of Jane's many soft spots. I happened to grow fond of the former musician as well. Jane took a seat on a bench facing the activity of the park while I stood at the small coffee cart that sat in the middle of cart. "Here you go, Detective," the vendor slid a coffee cup and another cup.

I nodded, taking the cups as I walked over to the bench. I handed Jane her cup and sat down beside her. "That's not coffee," Jane pointed out.

"It's English tea," I retorted as I took a small sip.

"Since when did you drink English tea?"

I shrugged, swallowed the hot tea then resumed my gaze out toward the activity. Children were laughing while others were talking as the cars echoed through the streets. Usually, Jane and I would not sit here the whole time but we knew Rondo well enough. He would show up for his daily cappuccino.

As we sat together, I noticed that Jane kept glancing at me. Usually, Jane does this when she's looking around her surroundings. However, when I noticed that the pattern continued longer than usual, my peripheral vision noticed that her brown eyes were toward me. "Either there's something on my face or you have some god awful tick but I don't think it's either," I pointed out. Jane gave a surprise expression as I turned my head a bit and asked, "So since it's not those two, why do you keep glancing at me?"

"I didn't think you noticed," Jane retorted softly

A small smirk formed on my face. "I notice it, Ma," I informed her. "So why are you glancing at me?"

"I…well, how are you feeling?" I gave a curious look. _Why would she ask about how I was feeling,_ I pondered for a moment. "You've been quiet since you know," she shrugged it before looking back at the activity.

"Oh…_that_. Right," I sighed. I bit my lower lip then shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Kris…"

"There's not much to talk about, Ma. I didn't lose my temper because there wasn't a reason to be upset. It was a moment of pain for Cavanaugh that I understand."

"You don't deserve it though."

"No one deserves it, Ma."

"VANILLLLA AND CINNAMONNNNN!" Jane and I looked up to see Rondo walking over dressed in his usual attire.

I chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes as she mumbled, "I hate that nickname."

"No, you don't." I then looked over at Rondo who stood in front of us. I stood up from my seat with Jane as I greeted, "Hey Rondo."

"Cinnamon, you lookin' good. Working out for the future Doctor Cinnamon," he wiggled his eyebrows. A harsh blush graced my cheek while Jane rolled her eyes. Rondo then looked Jane, "And Detective Vanilla, you are lookin' fine…"

"Enough of the compliments, Rondo. We need to ask you a couple of things," Jane told her informant.

"I don't know if I can answer anything per say…" Jane and I noticed that Rondo's right hand was out. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of my wallet and placed a twenty-dollar bill in his hands. He closed his hand, placed the twenty in his pocket then said, "Ask away, Vanilla."

"Have you heard anything lately on the streets?"

"Like what per say though, Vanilla? There's lots of talk."

"Anything about murders," I inquired. "Is someone bragging about killing people?"

Rondo placed his hand on his chin while he flicked his toothpick a couple of times. "I haven't heard much about someone bragging. I've heard about the murders though," he started.

I raised an eyebrow. "What have you heard," I asked.

"So far, I've heard that one was a stabbing and the other was a fire. I think there might have been a witness. I'm not sure…"

"I'll buy you a cappuccino with lots of foam."

"Kris," Jane said in surprise.

"All right, Cinnamon."

He began to walk over until I stopped him. "Hold up, Rondo. Before I get that delicious foam drink you like, who was at the fire scene," I questioned him.

Rondo frowned a bit then replied, "Your idiot, Rodrigo. He was walking down the area when it happened. He's talking about it like nobody's business. He said he's going to tell the story to some reporter."

Jane and I looked at each other with panic expressions. These two murders were so far under the radar that we wanted to keep it that way. The only thing that the news knew about was that the fire was indeed arson with an apparent death. However, they didn't know that the death was a homicide. "Which reporter," Jane questioned.

"It's some chick on Channel 2…She's pretty fine too and-"

"Rondo," Jane and I said at the same time with annoyed looks.

He placed his hands up and replied, "It's the blonde chick…Sheena…Sheba..."

"Sheila? Sheila Barbalo," I asked back.

"Yeah. Hm, she's fine!"

"Ah fuck. Where is that idiot?"

"I heard that he's around his usual haunts."

"Great," Jane mumbled. I handed Rondo another ten dollars and let him walk off to the coffee vendor. I began to walk with Jane following close behind as she asked aloud, "We're going to look for Rodrigo?"

I nodded, "Knowing him, he'll talk up a storm to just get attention and we can't afford it, especially now."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Autopsy reports, Sergeant," I said as I handed the file over to Korsak as he sat at his desk. I looked over around to see that Jane and Kris had not returned to the bullpen. "Where's Jane and Kris," I inquired.

"Last time, I talked with them was about an hour ago. They were waiting for Rondo," Korsak answered. He picked up the file, opened it and asked, "What did you find, Maura?"

I looked back and answered, "The cause of death was indeed the stab wounds. One of the wounds was in cardiac sack as well as a stab wound to the lung. She bled out severally but the stab wound to heart was the fatal wound."

"Damn…"

"It was a very slow and painful death for her."

Korsak shook his head and sighed, "Poor girl." He pulled up a couple of the photos of the body, observing the wounds before he asked, "Have you figured out what the weapon was?"

"That was why I came up here besides to give the autopsy report. I actually came up to see if Jane and Kris wish to observe me testing possible murder weapons."

Korsak glanced over his shoulder, looking at his clock. He tapped his fingers then picked his phone and said, "I'm going to call them and ask where they're at."

"Hey! Watch it, Marx," I heard a man complain.

"Rodrigo, stop struggling with me and get out of my damn elevator," I heard Kris retort.

"_No es el ascensor. También eres una poca grosera_" [It's not your elevator. Also you're a bit rude], Rodrigo complained loudly. The door suddenly opened to reveal Rodrigo, in his usual attire of baggy and somewhat dirty clothes, handcuffed with Kris leading him into the bullpen with Jane behind her. He noticed me immediately and smiled, "Doctor Isles! Finally, a reasonable person in the world! Tell your daughter and wife to let me go."

"Oh _cállate_" [Shut up], Kris told him as she kicked a roller chair over to her and dropped Rodrigo in his chair. She removed her leather jacket grudgingly and draped it over her chair before she sat down.

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked over to me. "Rondo told us Rodrigo witnessed the arson," she informed us.

"I did and I was _not_ going to tell the news," Rodrigo argued as he glared at Kris. Jane and Kris gave unfazed looks while he questioned them; "You really think I would blab about me witnessing an arson to the media with the dude still out there."

"So it was a male," Jane asked.

"Yeah. He's about 6'0 and muscular. Didn't see his face though."

Jane nodded while she turned back and asked, "What brings you up here, Maura?"

"I just gave Sergeant Detective Korsak the autopsy report," I answered.

"So someone did die! I knew it! Isn't that murder," Rodrigo questioned. He looked at Kris and immediately he noticed Kris' expression with her glasses peering over her nose. "That's why you handcuffed me," he discerned.

"No," Kris answered with annoyance in her voice.

"Then why am I cuffed?"

"Because you ran! I pull up in my cruiser with Detective Rizzoli and you see me, stepping out of the damn cruiser and walking over then_ you_ bolted at the sight of me. I ran two blocks and you thought you were going to lose me in the alleyway."

"Well, I didn't expect you to climb over that fence."

I looked over at Kris with a surprised expression. "You climbed a fence," I asked with amazement.

Before Kris could reply, Jane answered, "She ran toward the fence and climbed right over then landed on the ground."

"I'm lucky that I'm physically fit," Kris retorted. She then brought her attention back at Rodrigo, "Now if you didn't run then I would not have to cuff you. You are either hiding something or you know more than what you are telling me."

Rodrigo scoffed, "I told you everything I know."

"He's lying," I called out.

"How would you know, Doc?"

"I read facial movements and you showed a sign of lying. You looked toward the left which is a dead giveaway."

Rodrigo's smirk dropped immediately and Kris noticed. She pulled out her keys and leaned over to unlock the handcuffs. Once they were off, Rodrigo soothed his wrists while Kris commanded in a soft tone, "Spill Rodrigo."

Rodrigo sighed, "All I saw was the guy coming up the street then he approached the house. Woman opens the door and he gets inside. I don't know how long later but then I see him exiting the house quickly and walking back down the street. He's holding like a couple things in his hands."

"What were they, Mr. Fuentez," I inquired.

Rodrigo snorted loudly and said, "At least, she's polite to me." Kris and Jane rolled their eyes at this comment while he answered, "I saw a bottle that look like one of those gasoline containers and strangely, he had an ice pick in his other hand."

I paled while Kris' eyes widened like Jane's. "An ice pick," Jane repeated slowly. "Are you completely sure, Rodrigo?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I know an ice pick anywhere."

Jane looked at me then back at Kris. She looked over at the file that sat on Korsak's desk then grabbed it quickly. She opened it quickly to the picture of the victim then moved to the next picture, which was the murder weapon wound. She showed the picture to me and asked, "Does it look like a ice pick could have done this, Maur?"

I looked at the picture then thought about the ice picks I've seen. "The diameter and size of the weapon could make the wound," I answered.

"Damn…"

Kris brought her attention back to Rodrigo and said in a low tone, "_Rodrigo, no puedes decir nada a la noticia. Ellos están poniendo su vida en peligro si él sabe que lo viste. ¿Entiendes?" _[Rodrigo, you say anything whatsoever to the news. They are placing your life in danger if he knows that you saw it. Don't say anything whatsoever to the news. They are placing your life in danger if he knows that you saw it. Understand?]

Rodrigo crossed his arms then nodded in agreement.

R&I

**An hour later…**

"An ice pick," I whispered. I could feel my hands shaking as I sat at my desk. I took in a deep breath then released it as I tried to collect myself inside my office. The door and blinds were closed for my privacy to think to myself. _Kris and Jane know what you're thinking. They are looking into it._ _Don't assume, Maura,_ I told myself. I then heard a knock on the door causing me to say, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Jane who held a soft expression. "You okay," she asked softly.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this, Jane," I answered.

Jane walked across the office and hugged me tightly. She then kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's not Doyle. He's all the way in California. You and I both know that."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hoyt. Cavanaugh's family. Jane, what is he doing?"

"I don't know, Maura. We'll find him though."

"I know you will."

_**RING!**_

Jane looked down and pulled out her phone. "Gabriella," she said in surprise. She then glanced at her watch and said, "Kris should be already back at her place. We have enough info like Cavanaugh wanted for now but we need some rest especially Kris."

"Maybe Gabby wants to know if Kris is with us? Answer it."

Jane slid her phone unlock and placed the phone on speaker. "Hey Gabby, Kris not there," she asked. We suddenly heard a loud crash and yelling as Jane and I looked at each other with worry. "Gabriella," Jane shouted.

"_Jane! Hurry!"_

"Gabriella, what's going on," Jane questioned back as she began to leave the office. I chased after Jane as she approached the stairway. "Gabriella, talk with me here," Jane barked.

"_Kris needs help!"_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV- Half an hour earlier…**

"I'll see you later, Jude," I smiled as I closed my locker for the day.

Judith smiled, "Have a good two days off."

"Oh, I will," I laughed. I slipped my gray hoodie on, grabbed my purse, and walked out of the locker room and out of the hospital to the parking lot. As I was approaching my car, I noticed a tall figure standing against my car.

I froze for a moment before I placed my hand in my purse, feeling my pepper spray. Kris always wanted me safe so Jane gave me as a small present for my birthday a can of pepper spray. I wrapped my fingers around it before I heard, "Gabriella, it's me."

I sighed in relief as I moved closer to see Kris smirking. I shook my head and scolded lightly, "You're lucky I didn't spray you with pepper spray."

"I'm glad it's not a gun," Kris replied cheekily.

I shook my head as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I pulled out my keys and asked, "I thought you were at work?"

"Was. Done for the day."

"Did you walk all the way here," I asked in surprise for I didn't see Kris' car or motorcycle. Kris nodded and slid into my car as I continued, "So I have you the rest of the day?"

Kris chuckled, "Yes, you do. It's been a long day anyways." She then turned her body a bit to look out of the passenger door. I started the engine and began to drive back to the apartment while Kris and I sat in a comfortable silence. "Cav chewed me out," Kris said suddenly.

"Over what?"

"The case and he shouted about how I don't know how it feels to lose someone you love."

I pulled up to the curb in front of our apartment complex and looked at Kris. "Honey," I said softly, noticing the sad expression on her face. I took her hand and kissed it then whispered, "You don't deserve that."

"No one does, love. Sometimes, heartache makes us irrational." She then kissed my hand and said, "Now come on, I like to spend the rest of my day with my fiancé. We can maybe get some wedding stuff done."

I chuckled, "I think we can then maybe do 'other' things." Kris' eyes widened at my suggestive tone before a mischievous smile formed on her face. I giggled at this look before I stepped out of the car. I looped my arm around Kris' and began to climb up the staircase into the building with Kris unlocking the door.

"I think TJ should be ring bearer with Liam," Kris suggested as we were climbing the steps then down the hall to our apartment door.

"I like that. Aly is obviously flower girl."

"Yup and…" Kris stopped suddenly with an alert expression. It was a look I knew when Kris was defensive and immediately, Kris pushed me behind her as she drew her gun. I followed her gaze toward the front door to see that it was slightly cracked open. My chest tightened at the sight while Kris moved toward the side. "Call Jane now," Kris ordered.

"Kris…"

"Do it." I pulled out my phone and watched as Kris gently pushed the door open and walked in slowly with her gun. I watched closely as she began to move in the darkness of our apartment while I began to call Jane.

There were several rings while I mumbled, "Answer Jane, please."

Kris moved toward the kitchen checking the area then began to move down the hall. She peered into bathroom before I noticed someone sneaking up behind Kris with rope.

"Kris," I shouted.

* * *

**And chapter ends here. Yes, I did a cliffhanger. So what happens next? You have to wait and see. So please REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! Check out also "New Adventures" for I posted the Protégé Series "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" chapter.**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys (not really LOL). So, here's more like a lot more because I'm a little late on update. Got a bit busy but I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I feel quite fearless protecting the people I love." – Paloma Faith**_

* * *

Ch. 5: I'll Protect You

"_Kris!"_

_She reacted quickly and immediately, she felt a hard punch to her jaw causing her to fall back into the living room. Her glass on her glasses were cracked causing Kris to toss them aside while she felt blood coming from her lip and cut on her eyebrow. Her hand instinctively went to her holster before she realized that it was not in its holster. Her eyes darted around the area before she noticed her weapon had slid out of her hand and was now by the foot of the kitchen counter. She turned onto her stomach and reached out for it until she felt a body on her back and a rope around her neck._

"_Fuck," Kris cussed as she lost her breath._

_She flipped them over with the intruder lying on his back, struggling to keep his grip on the rope. Her body crashed against the furniture in the room, struggling to get free. Kris then elbowed his stomach multiple times but he tightened it while Kris gasped for air again. How long could she fight him, her mind wondered. She hoped that back up would arrive soon but right all that mattered was to fight him off and make sure that Gabriella would not get hurt._

_She blinked several times her vision began to go hazy. The lack of oxygen was affecting her and she was struggling to stay awake. As she opened her eyes once more, Kris noticed a figure moving with an object in their hand. Their arms went up slowly before Kris heard, "Move!"_

_Kris twisted her body back onto her stomach and covered her head before the suspect cried out in pain. Another hit happened before Kris could feel the rope loosen and head-butted the intruder's face with the back of her head. He cried out in pain and Kris shoved him back and attempted to stand up until she felt a hand on her shirt, pulling her up while the intruder stood up._

_The intruder tried to grab Kris but in a swift motion, Kris punched him across the jaw with a loud crunch. He placed his hands over his nose before he glanced at the window then back at Kris._

_Kris was breathing heavily while a protective arm was wrapped around her. She then noticed that the intruder's eyes were darting back and forth until he bolted toward the window. "Oh no, you don't," Kris mumbled as she ran over to the window, grabbing the collar of his shirt before she lost grip of it._

_He began to run down the fire escape with Kris climbing through. She looked out and saw that he was already far ahead. She then noticed the lights and sirens with Frankie and Frost pulling up in the cruiser. "He's going down the street. He's wearing all black and a mask," Kris shouted._

_They stepped back into the cruiser and began to follow. Kris let out a loud sigh of relief before climbing back into the apartment. As she climbed in, she noticed immediately that Gabriella was holding a wooden baseball bat in her hand and was breathing heavily. Instinctively, Kris moved toward her and wrapped her arms around her while Gabriella held tightly as Kris whispered, "I'm okay…I'm okay."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We pulled up to Kris' apartment to the sight of Kris and Gabriella walking out of the apartment steadily with Kris leaning against Gabriella. "Kris," Maura called out to her as she ran out of the car and approached Kris who looked up at Maura.

"Janie," I looked over to see Korsak holding a radio up to me. "It's Frankie and Frost."

I took the radio and said, "Frankie, talk to me."

"_Janie, we lost him. He went into an alleyway and we were doing good until he went into a night club."_

I cussed inwardly then asked, "Did he drop anything in the run?"

"_We're tracing back right now but nothing so far…how's Kris and Gabriella?"_

I glanced up to see Maura and Gabriella guiding Kris toward the ambulance that had pulled up. Her face had a bit of blood but I wasn't sure how severe her injuries were. I didn't see a bullet wound even though I heard a gunshot. "They look okay. Kris' face got some cuts but I think she's going to be okay."

"_Okay. We'll be back soon."_

I handed the radio to Korsak who placed it back in the cruiser. "I'm going to go into the apartment and see how much damage there is," he informed me. "I'll come back to talk with Kris and Gabriella in a few."

I nodded and watched as he walked up the staircase with a couple uniforms and CSRU. I turned to look at the ambulance to see Kris sitting at the edge with a blanket wrapped around her and Gabriella, who was looking at Kris' face, while Maura talked to a paramedic.

I watched as my daughter's fiancé looked over each cut as she spoke softly to Kris. The look in her eyes was like Maura's, worry but pure concentration at the task at hand. Kris' attention was fully on her with Gabriella's hand dabbing a small cut over her eyebrow. I gave Kris a quick once over, noticing a couple scratches and some blood was on the collar of her shirt.

"He got you good," I commented when I approached.

Kris glanced up and retorted, "Well I got him back by breaking his nose. Did you catch him?" I shook my head causing Kris to cuss while Gabriella grabbed her cheeks to keep her still. Kris bowed her head a bit with Gabriella taking a small bandage, placing in on the cut on her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo."

"It's not your fault, Ma."

"Are you okay though? I heard a gunshot and I thought…"

"My gun misfired during the struggle but I've been better," Kris retorted as she ran her hand against her throat. I noticed this and immediately, I noticed a harsh red mark along her neck.

"Oh my god," I mumbled as I stopped her hand to observe the mark. "Did he do that to you," I questioned in astonishment.

Kris nodded while Gabriella whispered, "He tried to strangle her, Jane."

"What?"

"I don't know how he got into my apartment but we arrived, I noticed that the door was ajar. I pulled out my gun while I had Gabriella called you. It was clear in my kitchen and living room but once I reached the hallway, Gabriella shouted my name then I felt something around my neck."

"It was this," Korsak added. We all looked up to see Korsak holding up an evidence bag, which held a nylon rope. "If we have Maura's lab test it, it would come back with your skin cells."

Kris nodded in agreement and continued, "He was trying to strangle me and we struggled into the living room. I know furniture was tossed around but I thought I was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen until I noticed Gabriella with a baseball bat."

I raised an eyebrow at Gabriella who looked away. "I couldn't stand there," she whispered. "I hit him twice and he released her then he ran."

"This was too close, Ma," Kris declared quietly.

"I know, Kris," I answered seeing the worry in Kris' face. "Do you remember anything else? Do you think you can give a description to us?"

Kris shook her head and replied, "Dressed in all black with a ski mask. I broke his nose pretty bad and he's going to have bruising on his back and stomach. Possibly internal injuries if he doesn't get it checked out."

"That's good to know," Korsak replied as he jotted what Kris said on a notebook. He closed it then said, "I'm going to put out a BOLO and I'll make sure all hospitals in Boston are aware."

I nodded and watched as he walked away. "While he does that, I need to get back to Headquarters," Kris stated as she attempted to stand up but hissed in pain.

Maura placed her hands on Kris' shoulders and shook her head. "I think you should go to the hospital," Maura told her.

"I agree with Maura, Kris," I informed her. I then looked over at Gabriella to see her gazing at Kris with a worried expression. She then noticed that I was gazing at her with a sympathetic look causing her to look away and tighten her grip on her blanket.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kris retorted as she stood fully up, placing the blanket around Gabriella.

"Kiddo, may I talk to you privately?" Kris gave an unsure look but nodded. We walked a couple feet from Gabriella and Maura with Kris leaning against a cruiser. She looked over at the ambulance, touched her cut over her eyebrow then looked back at her apartment. "Kiddo," I said, bringing her attention back toward me. I could see the determined look in her eyes but there was a worried expression in her eyes. I bit my lower lip and rubbed the scars on my hands before I said softly, "You need to go to the hospital."

Kris' eyebrows rose then furrowed as she snapped, "What? Ma, he was in my home! He almost killed me and-"

"And Gabriella needs you right now," I interrupted. I noticed her hardened expression soften and I continued, "Look at her, Kris. She's terrified and you wanting to return to Headquarters is not a smart move."

"I want to protect her," Kris retorted softly as she looked down.

I touched her shoulder, "I get that but you also have to separate yourself from the job." I placed my hand up, seeing that she was going to cut her off as I continued, "It's hard. I know that because I was in your position. Remember? But Kris, you need to separate yourself from the job or it's going to drive you insane." I noticed the conflict on Kris' face as I added, "Please, Kiddo."

R&I

"Anything," I asked Frost as I watched the ambulance take Kris and Gabriella down to the hospital.

"We went backwards to see if we could find any blood droplets from the suspect but he really made sure that none escaped," Frost answered.

"We chased him in the cruiser down several streets then I ran out after him and he went through the backdoor of the nightclub, _Tanec," _Frankie explained.

"Weird name for a club," I commented.

"Actually," we all turned our heads to see Maura walking over. "_Tanec_ means dance in Czech," she explained.

Frankie nodded, "There was _lots_ of grinding going on when I went in there and it was really dark. I lost him in this giant dance mush pot." He wiped the sweat off his face then asked, "How's Kris and Gabby?"

"Gabby is a bit shaken up because she used a baseball bat on the suspect," I answered.

"Damn. Kris?"

"Kris wanted to go back to Headquarters but she needed to get check. She's also high on adrenaline. She's going to feel it sooner or later."

Frankie nodded while Frost looked over at the apartment. "How did he know where Kris lived, Jane," Frost inquired.

"I don't know, Frost. She's not listed anywhere and I have a feeling that it involves the case."

"Jane," I looked over Maura, "I'm going to go down to the lab, test the rope and look over things."

I nodded then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Be safe," I whispered to her softly. She nodded, returned a small peck on my cheek then walked off toward the morgue van. I looked back at the guys and said, "Let's check out the apartment. Kris understands that we are going through some of her items but guys, let's keep her privacy intact please."

"Of course, Janie," Frankie agreed. We went up to Kris' apartment and I peered inside to see the disarrayed apartment. "Fuck, Kris really fought this guy off," he commented.

I moved through the living room, passing the flipped sofa. I then began to walk through the hallway, observing the walls that were covered with pictures of our family and friends. I then stopped at one of the photos, which happened to be a group shot from the summer picnic a year ago with the frame crooked.

As I began to readjust the frame, I felt something at the back of frame. I picked it up and turn the frame to reveal the back.

_Another one…_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

As soon as I arrived at the morgue, I placed the rope into analysis immediately. While I waited, I retreated into my office and took a seat at my desk where I had several files sitting at. I flipped them open and I stared at the crime scene photos from the first murder down to Kris' assault at her apartment.

_Why are they so different and yet, the same, _I pondered.

"Doctor Isles," I heard and glanced over to see Susie, with her purse and coat, at the doorway of my office.

"Susie, come in," I told her. I pushed the pictures to the side then brought my attention back to Susie, "How can I help you?"

"Oh well, I was wondering how Kris and Gabriella are doing? I heard about what happened and I wanted to see you before I left for the night," she inquired.

I smiled, "They're well now. Thank you for asking."

"May I ask what you're doing right now?"

I looked down at the crime scene photos and answered, "I've been trying to see if I can find a connection between all these crime scenes with a psychological approach."

Susie stepped forward and took a seat. "Did you find anything yet," she inquired.

"This killer is indeed a sociopath. He's calling his killings a game for us to pursue. However, the part that confuses me is that fact that he knows about Lieutenant Cavanaugh's family's death but the arson didn't kill the victim. It's a sharp object that's similar to an ice pick," I explained.

"Wasn't one of the victims a police officer?"

"Yes and the other was a socialite. However, we don't know much information on this one but she has a very eclectic taste for art."

Susie raised an eyebrow, "What type of art?"

"Sculptures."

"But why attack Kris? Was it an attempt on her life?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Susie and I looked up to see Jane standing at the doorway. I then noticed that in her hand were two evidence bags, which one held a group picture of our family and the other was an envelope.

"Where did you find those," I inquired as Jane entered the room. Susie nodded toward Jane then slipped out of the office, wishing us good night.

As Susie passed by and closed the door, Jane handed the evidence bags to me and answered, "This was at Kris' apartment." I took the two evidence bags and quickly, walked out of my office with Jane following close behind. "Her apartment is trashed, Maura. Kris drove a hard bargain with this guy."

"Jane, no money was involve in," I then stopped and looked up at her with her usual smirk. I rolled my eyes, "I've been married to you for ten years and yet, and I still can't understand those saying at times."

Jane shook her head. "What I mean is that Kris fought back pretty well," Jane explained. I nodded in agreement as I placed my gloves on and began to take the envelope out of the evidence bag. "Have you talked with Kris yet," Jane asked.

"No. I haven't talked with Kris or Gabriella."

"You don't think…"

"She'll call, Jane," I assured Jane softly with a reassuring smile.

Jane nodded then gestured back to the envelope, "I found it behind a crooked photo frame which happened to be that photo. The envelope was sticking out a bit as if it was suppose to be found."

I nodded to this comment as I looked at the front of the letter. "If I analyzed the writing, I believe I can determine with ninety eight percent that the other letters match this one."

"Open it, Maura."

I lifted the envelope and began to open the letter slowly with my scalpel, making sure that I didn't damage it. I opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and opened it to reveal the neat slanted writing in red ink. I bit my lower lip in observation, having not read the note yet. I then pulled out a hypodermic needle.

"What are you doing," Jane asked in curiosity.

"Sometimes there are certain brands of ink. I want to see if I can break down the composition of the ink. Also I could do ink dating."

"If you do that, you might be able to tell me what store sells this kind of ink?"

"I believe so yes."

Jane smiled, "Work your magic, Maura."

"Even though magic doesn't exist," I started with Jane rolling her eyes while I continued, "However, I will work my 'magic' as you say."

Jane shook her head and took a seat at the lab table while I began to do the test. I heard Jane's cell phone ring, I watched as she answered the phone, placing it on speaker. "Korsak, you're on speaker with Maura and I," Jane informed the sergeant.

"_Kris called me,_" he told her immediately.

I raised an eyebrow curiously and glanced at my own phone to see that there was no phone call from Kris. I looked at Jane who retorted, "What did she say?"

"_Well, she's okay. Minor bruises and stitches on that eyebrow. Light duty for the next couple of days."_

"Sergeant, I hope you didn't let Kris return to work immediately," I stated.

"_Of course. I told she's allowed to be in the loop but not allowed at Headquarters,"_ Korsak assured us.

"Anything else," Jane inquired as I placed the test samples in.

"_She was very…irritated by that statement. I hung up on her."_

Jane's and my eyes widened in pure surprise as Jane questioned, "You didn't?"

"_What else was I suppose to do?"_

Jane sighed while I bit my lower lip. "Kris is going to come after you then me," Jane retorted with worry laced in her voice.

"_I'm sorry, Janie."_

"It's fine, Vince."

I then heard the lab results alert me causing me to turn quickly in surprise. Usually, I wouldn't get results so quickly but hearing that sound made me wonder. I approached the computer and logged in before my eyes widened in surprise. "Jane," I called out to her.

Jane looked up at me and said quickly, "I'll call you back, Korsak." She closed her phone and walked over quickly as she asked, "Maura, what's wrong?"

"This is not ink."

"What do you mean that's not ink, Maura? It was on the paper and-"

"Jane, we _assumed_ that it was ink," I told her.

"So it's not ink?" I shook my head and Jane gave a confused expression, "Then what is it, Maura? Fruits? Veggies? Blood?"

I looked down at the letter and read it, _Now you may wonder why am I doing this? Is it because my parents didn't show affection toward me like Doctor Isles? Maybe…My father was always away like Detective Frost's. I had shadows of my siblings to follow like the other Detective Rizzoli. Did I have a trouble youth like Detective Marx? Possibly…following a world that didn't care about me. I tried to find a love as special as Detectives Rizzoli and Marx...and I failed…like Detective Korsak's marriage. I know more than you think. Don't underestimate me._

"He's crazy," Jane whispered.

I jumped and looked over my shoulder to see her gazing at me with a worried expression. I felt my hands shaking as I took in a deep breath then released it and answered, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"It's possible that it maybe blood."

"Human," Jane asked back quietly.

"I need to do further testing but he's using blood, Jane. He knows about us personally. How?"

"I don't know, Maura. But I feel like this is only the start and I feel it's going to get worse."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I sat in the chair, observing the doctor perform a butterfly stitch on Kris' eyebrow. As I watched, I noticed Kris didn't flinch once but flexed her hand several times while her distinct blue eyes gazed at me. "One more stitch, Detective," the doctor said to Kris.

"Take your time," I told the doctor.

Kris gave a soft glare and retorted, "My fiancé is joking, Doc. _Please_ don't take your time."

The doctor nodded at this and gave an uncomfortable smile as he finished the last stitch. He then stepped back and said, "I recommend that you rest or at least, light duty for the next couple of days until further notice."

"How long until my pain medication wears off?"

"A couple of hours."

"Thank you." The doctor then left, leaving Kris and I alone for the first time since the incident at the apartment. I watched as she slipped her hand into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone and dialed. After a couple moments, she got an answer and greeted, "Korsak, it's me…yeah, the doctor says that I got a good knock on my head. Nothing too big besides some bruising on my abdomen and some stitches on my eyebrow…light duty for the next couple of days." She rolled her eyes then said, "I just want to know if you found anything since I left?"

I looked down and sighed. _Does she realize that she almost got killed,_ I wondered as I watched Kris' expression change from a light smile to a frown. "I'm not allowed to come in today," Kris questioned. "Vince, I need to be there…Vince! Don't hang up on me!" She then pulled back her phone and gave a loud groan.

"What happened," I inquired.

Kris shoved her phone in her pocket and answered, "Korsak told me that I'm not allowed to be back at Headquarters for the next day or two. I can be in the loop but not near work." Kris shook her head tiredly then grumbled, "I need to get back to work."

_Why,_ I thought.

"Why," Kris turned in surprise. I flinched realizing that my question slipped pass my lips and was now out in the open.

I looked up at Kris seeing the confused look. I then sighed, "Why do you really need to go back, Kris? Jane and the guys have it handled it seems. You've been working hard already. Maybe a break won't hurt." Kris shook her head and I pleaded, "Kris, for my sanity, just stay with me _please_…"

Kris gave a pain expression before she whispered, "I need to go…I have to…"

"Why? Just give me why and-"

"_Because I need to protect you_," Kris snapped loudly.

"_Who's going to protect you," _I snapped back with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I have a gun, Gabriella. You didn't! I'm glad that you saved my life but you can't do that!"

"You mean save your life," I questioned back hotly.

"Yes and don't think I'm being ungrateful but you could have been shot and-"

"I rather take the damn bullet, Krislyn if it means you're safe-"

"_Stop_," her voice ordered harshly. I noticed her furrowed eyebrows and harsh expression as she continued, "Never and I mean, _never_ repeat those words again."

"Kris…"

"_Don't! _Just… don't. For my sanity, Gabriella!" I gave a hurt expression and I looked away from Kris while trying to hold back some of my tears. It seemed Kris noticed this, realizing that what was exchange got out of hand between us just now. She looked down at her hands as silence went over us.

There had been moments like these where Kris and I fought over the most trivial of things but this wasn't trivial.

It was a battle of Kris' safety and being a detective. I never questioned Kris about her job but, seeing Kris in a life or death situation, scared me a bit. _How can Maura handle it with both of them, _I wondered.

I glanced down to see Kris twisting her engagement ring before she broke the silence as she said, "He broke into _our _home, Gabriella." I watched as her hand clenched tightly, "He tried to hurt me and if he had a chance, he could have hurt you. I don't care about myself, Gabriella. I've been through the worse but I will not live with myself if you're hurt. I lost so much when I was younger and it devastated me but if I lose you," Kris stopped abruptly.

I looked up to see Kris looking away from me. I continued to gaze at her before I noticed that in her eyes were tears. "Oh Kris…" I whispered softly as I was about to stand up.

Suddenly the door slid open causing Kris to wipe her eyes. I sat back down and looked over to see a nurse appear at the doorway. "You're free to go, Detective," the nurse informed us.

Kris slid off the examining table and walked toward the door. I stood up from my chair and joined her, walking beside her as she took her papers. We walked out of the hospital and with a small breeze brushing against my skin. I shivered and tightened my grip on my jacket until I felt something on my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kris' leather jacket wrapped around me.

I then looked back at Kris to see her gazing at me softly. I moved closer and pressed my cheek against her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned back and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled," Kris whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry too," I told her. "I know you love the job and I would never questioned you about it but…I just don't want you hurt, Kris."

She kissed the top of my head and continued, "I know. I love you."

I looked up at her then linked our hands together, giving a small squeeze. "I love you too," I reciprocated.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_Kris," I heard my name being called. I looked around frantically as I tried to follow the voice into a street. "Kris," I heard it again causing my heart to clench in pure fear. The voice sounded vaguely familiar._

_I let my eyes wander as I explored the street to realize finally that it was East Boston. It was my old neighborhood then I noticed a small crowd. I began to walk toward it before I noticed a younger self with an older man._

"_Price," I whispered._

"_So an angel falls." I turned around quickly to see a man dressed in dark clothing holding a gun up at me. I swallowed thickly before I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane and Maura standing in front of Aly and Liam protectively while Gabriella stood next to them. The man stepped forward, pressing the gun to my chest then whispered, "You can't save them all."_

_He then pointed the gun away toward them and pulled the trigger._

"_NO!"_

* * *

"No," I gasped loudly.

My eyes frantically looked around the room before I noticed that I was in my bedroom at Jane and Maura's. I then looked over to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully with her arm nestled around my waist. I took in a deep breath while I assured myself in my mind. _It was just a nightmare, _I thought. _Just a nightmare._

I looked at Gabriella again before I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I then began to slip from the bed and stood up. I stretched, grabbed my robe then snuck out of the bedroom into the hallway. I began to walk down the hallway, still hearing my rapid beating heart throbbing in my ears.

I stopped at the twins' room and pushed it open slightly to see them fast asleep with Jo Friday sleeping in the middle of their two beds. Her head popped up tiredly while I placed my finger over my lips. The dog seemed to understand and lowered her head back down, falling asleep once more.

I resumed my walk until I reached my parents' room. I peered inside to see Jane and Maura fast asleep with Jane's arms wrapped around Maura tightly. I then noticed that Maura was still wearing one of her expensive white Valentino blouse and black slacks while Jane was in her black tank top and her slacks.

I ran my fingers along my scars as I contemplated whether or not to disturb them. I entered their room quietly then noticed that there was a small empty space at the edge of the bed. Quietly, I grabbed a pillow from the floor on Jane's side of the bed then placed it at the empty space before I rested my body in that spot with my back on the bed and my eyes facing the ceiling.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment before I closed my eyes and touched my medallion. I ran my fingers along the inscription before I opened my eyes and glanced at Jane and Maura.I then thought about everyone else while my eyes began to close tiredly.

_I can protect them,_ I thought sleepily. _No one is going to stop me. I won't let them._

* * *

**Dang there was a lot in this chapter. Drama, angst, crime and a bit of fluff! God, emotional much LOL? So what's going to happen next? Wait and see! Please REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! Also, if you like, give a prompt for "New Adventures!"**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lots of emotions last chapter! So I'm realizing that since I'm so busy that updates maybe once a week or every two weeks. I'm working on it though! Thank you for the support! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**I need to know the nature of the demons that possess man's soul! I need to know why man's content to let them make him less than whole." – "I Need To Know" by Frank Wildhorn from the musical, "Jekyll and Hyde"**_

* * *

Ch. 6: The Blood Seal

**Maura's POV**

_Time to get up,_ my internal clock announced to me. Groggily, I sat up, moving Jane's arm away from my side then stretched a bit while I heard Jane let out a small-disapproved grunt. I smiled gently at this before I tried to stretch out my legs but instead felt something heavy on them. I looked toward the edge of the bed and immediately, I saw a blanket covered silhouette. _It couldn't be the twins, _I thought to myself as I tried to move my legs.

Suddenly, a loud groan came. I gave a surprise expression before I decided to extract my legs from its confinement. I pulled them out slowly, hearing the loud grunts once more. Once my feet were fully out, the body readjusted and pulled on the blankets tighter around them. I slipped out of the bed and walked toward the edge of the bed to see the face slightly covered by the blanket. I pulled it gently back before I heard, "Sunlight burns…"

"There's no sunlight at the moment," I retorted softly.

"It's still early then." I shook my head a bit, glancing over my shoulder at the clock to see that it was seven. I yanked the blanket aggressively while I heard, "Nooooo, leave the blanket alone." I draped the blanket over my shoulder and looked down at a tired looking Kris who was looking back up at me. "You could have given me five more minutes, ya know," she stated.

"You sound like Jane," I commented back. Kris shrugged, turning toward her side while I continued, "I'm surprise that you're in here. I didn't hear you at all."

"Didn't want to bother you but I came in around three in the morning."

"Kris…"

Kris sat up slowly then stretched as she said, "Come on, let Jane sleep for a couple more minutes."

I nodded in agreement then lead Kris toward the door, slipping out of the bedroom quietly. We went downstairs quietly, knowing that everyone was still asleep except for us. When we entered the kitchen, Kris began to work on the coffee machine. "You couldn't sleep," I inquired.

"I slept a bit until a night terror came and attacked." Kris then turned around to face me as she continued, "When I woke up, I wanted to let Gabriella sleep and I walked around for a bit then I decided to go to your bedroom."

"That's why you were at the edge of the bed."

"It's better than the cold hard floor," Kris retorted then turned back to the coffee machine.

She poured us some coffee for both of us then handed it to me. I took a small sip of the coffee before I looked back at Kris who sipped her coffee. I placed my cup down, continuing to look at her. There was a tired look in her eyes and I could tell that the lack of the sleep was there. _I wonder what she dreamt about_, I thought to myself.

"I'm hungry for eggs and bacon," Kris stated as she lowered her cup of coffee and turned toward the fridge. I pressed my lips together, thinking for a moment about how to approach the subject of her nightmare before I took in a deep breath. "Uh oh," I heard causing my head to snap up and look at Kris whose back was still toward me. Kris tapped against the fridge and continued to look through the fridge as she continued, "I know when there's _that_ deep breath, it means you want to talk about something."

"What was your nightmare about," I asked softly.

"Bingo."

"Kris?"

Kris let out a small sigh and pulled out the eggs and bacon. She then grabbed a bowl and began to crack eggs. For a moment, I thought she was going to ignore the question until she said, "I'm in a street and I…" She stopped herself, cracking another egg then picking up the whisk. She seemed to focus her attention toward the food.

"Sweetheart," I said softly.

Kris looked up at me with a sad look. "I saw Price," she stated softly as she poured the eggs on the frying pan. "It was in the middle of a street in East Boston and I saw him, calling out to me before he disappeared. Then another person arrived and said to me that I can't save them."

"Them?"

"Good morning everyone," Gabriella greeted with a small yawn.

Kris' serious look disappeared as she looked up at Gabriella. "Morning love," Kris greeted as she kissed Gabriella.

I smiled at Gabriella as she took a seat then asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good," Kris answered as she turned to the stove.

I looked up with an unsure look while Kris angled her body to face the stove and us. Gabriella lifted up the newspaper that was set on the table, giving me the opportunity to look at Kris with an unsure look. Kris shook her head with a pleading look in her eyes, conveying many things to me. It asked to continue the conversation at a later time and leave Gabriella out of the conversation for now. I lifted my cup, taking a small sip before I gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

Kris gave a small half smile then mouthed, "Thank you."

R&I

"So what do you got," Jane asked as she entered the morgue.

I peered up from the computer then asked back, "Depends on what you want to hear first? I have business at the house concerning Kris then I have business concerning Kris with this case."

Jane leaned against the table. "What's up at home? She seemed fine," Jane pointed out.

"Nightmare."

"Ah," Jane stated simply. "The other thing?"

I turned back to the computer. "I tested Kris' clothes to see if there was any evidence that could lead us toward the killer and I found something," I informed her with a small smile.

Jane smiled, "Maura, that's great!" She moved closer to look at the computer and began to read the information. She then gave a confused look as she pronounced, "Pinus? Really, you got a word that sounds almost like penis?"

"Jane," I scoffed as I tried to keep my serious look.

"Come on, it does sound like it."

I rolled my eyes then continued, "_Pinus_ is the genus for a tree, Jane."

"Pine trees?"

"Several pine tree quills on Kris' clothes, around the collar area," I gestured to the collar.

Jane placed her hand under her chin, thinking for a moment. "If it was at the collar area, it was on the hands or torso. But why would there be pine tree quills," she pondered.

"I'm not sure but I've isolated two areas that would be close to Kris' residence with pine trees."

Jane looked down at the map then sighed, "They are three miles away each. There hasn't any sign of any suspicious vehicles so it's possible that he's been walking around."

"He must have a good physique then."

"Yeah especially when they can take Kris down," Jane commented. She then looked over to see the nylon rope sitting on the counter in its evidence bag. "Anything off the rope," she inquired.

I shook my head, "I only have Kris' skin cells and blood and you saw the bruising it did on Kris' neck."

"So our lead so far is the pine trees?"

"Yes and I've been looking through databases to identify the blood used on the letters."

"Nothing yet?"

"I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane gave a soft smile, kissed my cheek then said, "I'll catch you later."

"Yes you will," I retorted as she walked out of the morgue with a loud chuckle.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"Come on, hand! Write," I mumbled as I sat in Maura's study, staring a blank sheet of paper. Gabriella decided to go out to the market while I stayed behind to rest. I could finally feel all the aches in my body from the fight, leaving me a bit tired.

I didn't know what to do with myself. The twins were at school, Nonna was at the café, and I was not allowed at Headquarters for, at least, two days. This left me here, attempting to write my wedding vows. "I'm going to be standing like an idiot in my wedding clothes," I sighed as I tossed the pen aside.

Suddenly, I heard my cell phone ring. I looked down at the caller ID to recognize it as Jane's, making me answer quickly. "Yes," I answered.

"_Are you busy,_" Jane inquired.

I looked down at the paper and retorted, "Does staring at a blank paper count?"

"_Not really but I need you to look up something for me."_

"Well, what's going on? Did you find something," I asked as I turned on the computer, logging onto my information.

"_On your clothes were pine needles."_

"Pine needles?"

"_Yup and I…I forgot to tell you something last night."_

I frowned and asked tiredly, "What?"

I heard Jane sigh and answered softly, _"The letters weren't written in ink. The red writing is blood, Kiddo."_ I closed my eyes, trying not to feel sick at the thought that this psychopath was using blood. I cleared my throat as I leaned back in my chair until I heard, _"Kris?"_

"I'm here," I answered.

"_You okay?"_

"Nauseous but I'm fine. So what do you need me to do," I inquired.

"_You said the paper used was tracing paper."_

"Yes, I did but it's very common in art communities. I won't be able to find it immediately because it's too broad."

"_So nothing on that department?"_

"Nothing," I answered. I ran my hand through my hair as I leaned back in the chair, thinking for a moment before I noticed Maura's PhD certificate with a seal on it. "That's it," I stated suddenly as I leaned forward.

"_Kris?"_

"Jane, do you have the picture of the envelope," I asked as I typed quickly on the computer.

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"What's on the wax seal?"

"_It looks like a skull."_

I began to type on the computer, biting my lip. _Please be the shop I think it is,_ I prayed as I typed a couple more of keys until I finally got a result. "Yes," I said happily.

"_Well?"_

"There's an art store that has custom wax seal stamps," I informed her.

"_Where's it at?"_

"It's not too far from Headquarters or the house."

"_Kris…the location please."_

I smirked, "2020 West Avenue."

"_Thank you! Talk to you later."_

I closed my phone and looked down at the address. I gave a small smirk as I mumbled, "I've been forbidden to go to Headquarters but doesn't mean, I haven't been forbidden to go check on a lead."

R&I

I pulled up on my motorcycle to see that Jane's cruiser was already there. _I'm already here,_ I thought as I dismounted. I walked toward the door, pushed it open to see Jane and Frost turn around from the man at the front desk.

"Kris, what are you doing here," Jane asked immediately at the sight of me.

"Doing my job," I retorted as I closed the door, walking to them. As I stepped over to her, I nodded to the shop owner and placed my hand out, "Detective Marx."

"Mr. Nolen was telling us about the shop," Jane informed me.

"Like I told your friends here, I don't know my customers. I just sell the items and that's it," Mr. Nolen told Jane, Frost and I. Suddenly, we heard the store door open once more to reveal a couple of customers. Mr. Nolen looked at the customers and stated, "Like I said I don't have anything for you. You can look around but right now, I have customers to take care of."

I watched as he walked around the counter and passed us to approach the customers. I turned fully around, continuing to observe him before I commented, "A bit hostile there?"

"A little bit," Frost agreed.

Jane looked over at me and I noticed the look in her eyes. "What," I asked, acting as if I didn't know.

Jane crossed her arms. "You know what," she retorted. "You're not even supposed to be out of the house. Does Gabriella know?"

"I wrote her a small note so yes, she knows." Jane frowned and I sighed, "I know. I know. I'm just here to help you with this then I'm going back to the house."

"We don't need help." I raised an eyebrow and Jane rolled her eyes, "Alright, he was already hostile before you arrived. We asked him if he sold any wax seals and he stated he sells wax and the stamps constantly." I gave a confused expression at this notion which Jane and Frost noticed immediately. "What's with that look," Jane questioned.

"I think the only people within Boston who use the wax seals these days are Maura, the killer, or the occasional person who like to use wax seals."

"That's a lot," Frost stated.

I shook my head. "It's a small circle but I'm going to browse," I retorted as I began to walk away from them.

"Kris, this is no time to do your usual look around," Jane called out. "You got to get back home."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Jane and anyways, you never stayed put when Maura told you to recover. You had me chauffer you for a bit, remember," I retorted. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jane trying to think up what to say next before she sighed and walked over to me.

"I hate when you do that," she mumbled.

"Welcome to my world."

She shook her head then asked, "What are you trying to find?"

"Something that proves that this guy sells the stamp and here we go," I picked a small stamp and turned it over to reveal a letter 'W' on the bottom. "He must make custom ones because we have general ones here like letters and symbols."

Jane nodded in agreement and resumed our walk through a couple more aisles for a couple more minutes until we heard the Mr. Nolen complained, "Are you done? You're scaring my customers away."

"Try to help us here, Mr. Nolen," Frost informed him.

"I'm trying to help you and like I said before I just sell it. Custom ones are requested and we get it over and done with. I don't know who buys it."

"You don't bother looking at their faces," I questioned back. Mr. Nolen shook his head and I pressed my lips together curiously while we heard a truck pull up.

The door opened to reveal a delivery guy. "Hey Mr. Nolen, just seeing if you have packages for me to deliver today," he asked.

Realization hit me and I looked over at Jane made the connection also. "You send things out for delivery," Jane asked curiously.

"All the time," Nolen retorted as he handed a couple boxes over to the delivery guy.

"Do you mind if we see your shipping and delivery list," I inquired.

Mr. Nolen looked at us. "Will it get you three out of my store," he interrogated with a furrowed look. I nodded and he went into the counter, pulling out a clipboard and handing it to me. "I want you out after this," he grumbled and walked off.

"Old grump," Jane commented. I nodded, looking down at the shipping list with Frost and Jane next to me. "What are you looking for," Jane asked.

"Seeing if any of the addresses we've been to pop up or even better, if the item says custom stamp in the delivery section." I ran my finger over the addresses noticing a couple of custom stamps before my finger stopped on one. I pressed my lips together and mumbled, "I wonder…"

Jane looked over my shoulder and asked, "What's wrong this address?"

"8009 Eureka Lane…I'm trying to remember my old patrol routes." I looked over at Frost, "Can you find out where this is at?"

Frost nodded, pulled out his phone, and typed on it quickly. After a couple minutes, he answered with a curious look. "It's off a beaten path and it foreclosed recently," he informed us.

"What was it?"

"An old Christmas tree lot."

I looked over at Jane with a small smirk which she returned as we said together, "Bingo." We placed the clipboard back onto the counter. We walked out of the store, much to Mr. Nolen's delight, and as soon as we were outside, I stated immediately, "I'm going to tag along."

"Nope," Jane declined.

"Jane…"

"You said you would go home and you are going home, Kris." I opened my mouth and Jane glared at me causing my mouth to close. I sighed and Jane retorted, "It's for your own good, Kiddo."

"Yeah. Yeah," I retorted with loud humph as I took a seat on my motorcycle. I felt Frost pat my back as he passed me when walking to the cruiser. I then felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder, hugging me softly.

"Just rest, Kiddo," Jane told me.

I nodded, "Call me if anything pops up." Jane nodded and walked back to the cruiser, driving off with Frost before I mumbled, "Be safe."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

When I saw that Kris left to help Jane, I wasn't all too surprised. She wrote simply that she would be back and that it was a quick errand. Alone with only Jo Friday and Bass, I decided to go over the guest list for the wedding.

It wasn't a big wedding but we invited fifty of our closest friends and family. I looked down at my engagement ring for a brief moment before I opened the notepad app on my laptop to reveal the first couple of words of my wedding vows. "You are my…better half," I started to type. "You make me feel…"

"Happy," I jumped in surprise, closing my laptop quickly to look up and see Kris smiling at me. Her smile widened as she sat next to me and apologized softly, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Caught me off guard more," I retorted. "Is everything okay with Jane?"

Kris nodded, "They found a lead but what were you doing?"

I looked up at her and bumped her shoulder, "Nothing."

Kris leaned in and began to kiss along my jawline. "It seems like something," she whispered.

"Oh stop." I pushed her gently back before I adjusted myself, resting against Kris' shoulder. I felt the bullet wound scar along her upper shoulder. I bit my lower lip as I asked softly, "What did it feel like?"

"What? Being shot?" I nodded and Kris took in a deep breath then said, "At first, I didn't feel it because of the adrenaline but, once it goes away, it burns and the pain came in. I remember the pain the most."

I nodded then whispered, "I know you had a nightmare last night." Kris didn't move but continued to rub my shoulder gently. I looked up at her to see the soft expression that was tired as well. "You want to talk about it," I asked.

Kris sighed, "It only happens when cases are like this."

"Like what?"

"Like _this_. When they are a bit too close to my family and friends or just when bad things happen. It's been like that since...you know."

"Adrian," I whispered.

"Yes but I'm fine. Better than I was this morning." Kris then kissed my forehead and whispered, "I promise."

I nodded then ran my finger over the scar on her neck. Kris closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in before I leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too."

We continued to sit together quietly, enjoying each other's company until Kris' phone vibrated loudly through the silence. I pulled back while she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She gave a curious look as she stated softly, "It's Frankie."

"You should answer it."

Kris nodded and answered, "Frankie, what's up? Whoa…slow down, what do you mean you can't find Rodrigo? Wasn't he supposed to call and check in? You checked his old haunts right?" I noticed Kris' face turned grave as she questioned, "What about Rondo?"

"Kris?"

"Frankie, call Korsak and I'll call Jane. She's with Frost following a lead. We need to find Rodrigo." She then closed hanged up and began to dial on her phone quickly, "Damn it, Rodrigo."

"Kris, what happened to Rodrigo," I inquired seeing the worry in her face.

Kris looked up at me with a concern look as she informed me quietly, "Rodrigo went missing."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Here it is," I pointed out as I pulled the car up to the Christmas tree lot.

We stepped out of the car as I looked around for a brief moment. "Man, why would anyone send a package here," Frost asked aloud. We began to walk up slowly while he continued, "This place gives me the creeps."

I nodded in agreement then looked around seeing the dry and dead trees mixed with the living ones. I then looked over from the trees to the abandon barn and mills that held the trees. They looked beat up with the chipped light blue paint with white paint from someone tagging it. "This is definitely isolated and I would never guess anyone would be out here," I commented.

"That's probably why the killer stayed out here," Frost retorted. "Do you think he might be here?"

"I'm not sure but," I drew my gun, "better be safe than sorry."

Frost nodded in agreement as we began to walk toward the barn slowly with our guns drawn. We checked the sides first, making sure that no one would sneak up on us before we approached the barn doors. I looked at Frost who looked back at me as I counted backwards, "Three…two…one!"

Frost pushed the door opened and we stepped into the large room. Immediately, we gaped at the sight of many pictures and papers were hanging off the wall while a red substance that looked like blood ran along the walls. "Jesus," I mumbled.

"There's another door here," Frost stated with his gun drawn.

We turned our bodies toward the other door while my phone began to ring. "I can't answer it right now," I mumbled.

"Here." Frost leaned in quickly, placing a Bluetooth on my ear and quickly I answered quietly, "Rizzoli."

"_Jane, we have a problem here,"_ Kris said in a serious tone.

I frowned, "Is everything okay at the house?"

"_I'm not talking about the house."_

I looked over at Frost who prepared to open the door, counting down. "Kris, I have to let you go…" I began to inform her.

"_Don't hang up, Jane! It's urgent."_

"What is it," I questioned as Frost opened the door quickly, peering inside.

"_Frankie can't find Rodrigo. He didn't check in and we've been looking but he's gone-"_

"Jane," Frost shouted causing me to step in quickly.

When I stepped in, I looked around searching for Frost before I found him at a table with a figure on it. I moved closer to them before I reached them to see a man covered in blood with Frost beside him. "He's still breathing," Frost stated quickly.

"Fuck," I cussed as I approached removing my jacket, seeing Frost removed his already and was applying it to the wound on the shoulder.

"There's too much blood," Frost stated. I looked over at Frost and noticed that he was pale looking. He looked like he was going to lose his lunch but he worked through it as he placed pressure on the wound.

"_Jane, what's going on," _Kris questioned in my ear. _"Jane, talk to me!"_

"Kris, I need an ambulance down at my area now," I ordered.

"_I'm on it,_" Kris retorted.

I looked down to that his clothes were ripped and torn with blood. I then noticed that there was a bullet wound on his left leg. Quickly, I leaned over and tied my jacket on the wound causing him to cry in pain. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him then noticed deep cuts on his face with blood dripping out which I noticed. "Barry, wipe his face please."

Frost nodded, picking up a random towel by his leg. He grabbed the towel and wiped the blood slowly off before he pulled back. "Jane," he called out to me.

I looked up from the leg to see a grave look. "What," I questioned. I moved closer and looked at the face before I became very pale. "Kris, you might want to get down here immediately," I said softly.

"_Why?"_

"We found Rodrigo."

* * *

**Uh oh! What happened to Rodrigo? What is this place that Jane and Frost find? You'll have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW, comment, PM, etc! I love to hear from you! I love the support and feed back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." – George MacDonald**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Internal Affairs

"_Is this really necessary?"_

"_It's routine especially with an internal investigation, Detective."_

"_I understand __**you**__ to be here, sir but a psychologist? I start to wonder a bit."_

"_I just want to go through some questions, Detective especially with Mr. Fuentez's condition at the moment."_

"_Ask away then."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I watched as the paramedics placed Rodrigo on the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance. He looked awful and it seemed that he was barely hanging on. Never had I seen someone beaten to this extreme. "Detective," I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the paramedic as he stated, "He won't leave until he speaks with you."

I entered the ambulance quickly to see the paramedic placing an IV in. I slid over to Rodrigo's side, touching his hand. "Rizzoli," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I'm here," I answered.

He turned his head a bit then mumbled, "Watch your…back."

"What do you mean, Rodrigo?"

"He's…he's…"

"Rodrigo," I called out to him.

"Detective, we need to get him to the hospital right now," the paramedic informed me.

I nodded and stepped out of the ambulance with the doors closing quickly. As they drove off, I let out a loud huff before I head a loud cough and gag. I looked over my shoulder to see Frost hunched over away from the crime scene. "You okay, Barry," I called out to him.

Frost looked up and gave thumbs up before he looked away, preparing to puke again. "Jane," I heard and looked up to see Kris jogging over to me in a gray hoodie and jeans. As she slowed down, her blue eyes widened a bit then mumbled, "My God…"

I looked down at my shirt and realized that it was covered in Rodrigo's blood as well as my hands. "It's not mine," I reassured her.

"Rodrigo's?" I nodded sadly causing Kris to run her hand through her hair before she sighed softly, "This is not good, Jane."

"I know."

Kris began to pace before she whispered, "Who knew?"

"Only us, Kiddo."

Kris closed her eyes then glanced up to see Korsak walking over from the barn with a pale expression. "How bad," Kris inquired when he approached us.

"You need to see yourself," he replied. He then handed an evidence bag and said, "We need your shirt inside the evidence bag for processing."

I nodded, removed my shirt then placed it in the evidence bag. I stood with my tank top on gave a small shiver until I felt something around my shoulders. I looked over to see Maura placing her coat around my shoulders. "When did you get here," I asked softly.

Maura touched my cheek gently then answered, "Just now." I hugged her gently before she pulled back and asked, "Rodrigo?"

"He doesn't look good, Maur," I replied softly. "I don't think he's going to make it…"

"Jane," we looked up to Korsak standing with flashlight at hand. "You need to get in here."

Maura and I looked at each other before we walked quickly over to see Kris and Frankie looking up at the walls. "What's wrong," I asked as I stepped inside. Kris looked at me with a sick expression before she raised her flashlight, shinning it onto the wall. I looked up and my jaw dropped briefly before it clenched.

The walls were covered with photos of us. They were many different angles and the picture that she flashed her flashlight on was a picture of Maura, Kris and I sitting at a coffee shop that was several blocks from BPD. "Jane," Frankie called out causing us to look over and see another picture but it was Maura and I kissing outside of BPD.

"What the fuck," I mumbled.

"We're being followed," Maura pointed out cautiously.

"Ah ha," we all looked over to see Korsak at a certain section of the wall. "I found the light," he informed all of us. He then switched it on, looking up at the wall with his jaw dropping a bit.

We all looked and I felt my blood run cold while Maura grasped my arm quickly. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat then looked over at Kris. Her expression looked grave as she looked up at the photos. "Kris," Maura called out softly.

"That photo is recent," Kris mumbled pointing to a picture of Kris with Gabriella. They were holding hands with Gabriella kissing Kris' cheek. "How is this possible," Kris questioned with worry lace in her voice.

"We need to focus on one thing at a time," Korsak retorted. Kris looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at this comment. Korsak looked around and gestured for all of us to come closer as he said in a low voice, "Who else knew about Rodrigo as a witness?"

"Only people in our unit," Frankie replied.

"Did anyone know where Rodrigo would be at?"

I shook my head as did Frankie and Frost. I looked over at Kris who held a concern look causing me to prompt her, "Kris?"

"I knew what areas Rodrigo would be at," Kris whispered.

"Only you," Korsak inquired.

Kris nodded and I looked over at Maura with an uneasy look. Maura returned the look then asked, "Are you positive, Kris?"

Kris nodded then looked back at the crime scene. "Rizzoli," I turned to see Cavanaugh approach the crime scene. He looked around for a moment, cussed then whispered, "What the fuck happened? I heard Rodrigo was injured."

"We don't know how bad, Sean," Korsak retorted. He then bit his lip and said, "No one else knew about Rodrigo except our unit."

"You don't think that it's internal," I asked with worry on my face.

Cavanaugh sighed then looked up at the photos of us causing him to look back. "I want this scene processed and all of you back at Headquarters…"

"Lieutenant," Frankie started until Cavanaugh glared at him.

He then looked at all of us and completed his sentence, "_Immediately_."

Everyone watched as Cavanaugh stepped out of the crime scene. I bit my lower lip then looked back at Korsak. "This is not good," I mumbled.

Korsak nodded in agreement, "Not good at all."

R&I

"Here," I glanced up to see Kris with a set of clothing in her hand. I gave a curious look as I approached but took the clothes from her hand. "I always carry another set with me," Kris explained as she leaned back against the cruiser.

I looked down at the clothing to see that it was a pair of _my_ clothes, a light blue V-neck and a pair of slacks. "These are my clothes," I retorted as I pulled my shirt off to reveal the bit of blood on my tank top. "Damn it."

Suddenly, something was thrown at my face causing me to jump a bit until I realized that it was another white tank top. I looked up at Kris incredulously while she shrugged, "Like I said before I keep another set with me so that means I carry something for myself _and_ for you."

"Thanks Kris."

"Anytime." She opened the door to the cruiser, letting me slip inside as I changed my clothes. I then popped out to see that Kris was on my phone. "Yeah. Okay, I appreciate the call," Kris then ended the call with a sigh.

"Who was that?"

"Mass General. Rodrigo's in surgery right now." She then handed my phone, "How bad was he?"

I noticed the soft expression in her eyes and though Kris didn't like Rodrigo too much, he was still _her_ CI. "He was pretty bad, Kris," I answered honestly. "He was able to talk to me before the ambulance took him."

"What did he say?"

"Watch our backs," I answered with a grim look.

* * *

"_Sergeant, do you believe that there's someone trying to kill you."_

"_I believe that my people are good and there's a psychopath out there."_

"_Apparently, this psychopath is killing your leads too. Mr. Fuentez is holding on by a thread."_

"_We don't know how it happened."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"The blood came back, Doctor Isles," Susie reported as I entered the morgue. I placed my crime scene bag on the table quickly as I took the file to open it. I began to read it as she continued to speak, "Each letter had a different type of blood on it, matching the victims from each crime scene."

I looked up in surprise at this news, "You doubled check this?"

"Tripled. Just to make sure that we didn't not have any cross contamination."

I nodded at this and thanked Susie before I picked up my phone in the morgue, dialing Jane. _"Hey Maura,"_ Jane greeted softly.

"The blood samples came back," I said immediately without greeting.

"_And?"_

I peered at the paperwork and replied, "Each letter had a different type of blood which matched according to victims."

"_So after he kills them, he uses their blood to write the letters?"_

"Apparently," I answered with a serious tone.

Jane sighed loudly, _"Fuck, this guy is a psycho."_ Suddenly, I heard Jane release another and mumbled something to another person then stated, _"Great. More problems."_

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"_Internal affairs just arrived."_

"Did Lieutenant Cavanaugh called them," I inquired as I closed the door to my office.

"_Technically, he informed the brass and the brass wanted an internal investigation. Two of them just arrived."_

"Are you sure or are you assuming?"

"_I can hear your smirk, Maura…"_

"Jane, you know it's not possible to hear…oh never mind. I know you are being sarcastic," I retorted.

"_Being married to me has taught you well, young Padawan,"_ Jane retorted while I rolled my eyes at the Star Wars reference. I then heard a sigh, _"No, I'm not assuming because they already asked Korsak for an interview."_

"Are you worried," I asked.

My office door opened suddenly to reveal Jane with her phone at her ear. She lowered it and placed it down as she answered, "A little bit." I placed my office phone down as Jane closed the door. She then took a seat on the sofa and shook her head, "It has to be someone on the inside, Maur."

"You can't be so sure, Jane."

"I don't know what else to think. No one knew about Rodrigo except the people here in Homicide. Kris made sure that Rodrigo was tight lipped about his whereabouts."

I moved from my desk over to Jane, taking her hand in mine. I rubbed the scar on her hand with my thumb as I asked, "Do you know Rodrigo's condition?"

"He's in surgery."

"Kris?"

"She's still at the crime scene," Jane replied softly. "There were several walls covered by photos of us, Kris and Gabriella, and just the team in general. He's been watching us for a while."

"How long is awhile," I inquired.

"About a month," we both looked up to see Frost and Kris entering the morgue with several paper bags. Kris seemed more pale than usual as she stopped at the doorway of my office as she stated, "I wrote it down."

Jane and I looked at each other as we stood up from the chair, walking out hand in hand. As we approached the table that Frost and Kris stood, I noticed that Kris had her leather journal out with a new pair of glasses on the edge of her nose.

"I got your text message when Kris and I were leaving the crime scene," Frost informed me.

Kris looked up from the journal and asked, "What text message?"

I looked at Jane who bit her lower lip then answered, "Internal affairs is here."

"No," Kris questioned. Jane nodded and Kris sighed, "Lovely. Where's Korsak?"

"He's with them right now."

Kris sighed and I stepped forward, gesturing to the photos to distract her. "What did you find," I inquired.

Kris looked over at me before she replied, "As Frost was taking the photos down from the walls, I began to record the dates from each photo. It looks like the earliest photo happened about three weeks ago." Frost then pulled out the photo, handing it to Kris who handed it to Jane.

"Jesus," Jane mumbled as she looked down at the photo. I looked over at the photo and I felt a lump in my throat immediately. It was a picture of Kris and I sitting together at a coffee shop while Jane was about to take a seat with us.

"How many are like these," I inquired softly.

"The photos vary," Frost answered.

Kris raised another photo but it was Jane with Korsak and Frost at a crime scene.

Another was Kris and Jane running together. The next one was Kris walking Gabriella out of the hospital. There were so many that I felt my stomach twist in disgust while Kris stated, "It's continuous and with different activities."

"Is there a picture of the twins," I asked, feeling my throat constrict at the thought.

Kris touched my shoulder while Jane slipped her hand into mine. Frost looked through the photos and shook his head, "It's a majority of us. Angela pops up once in a while but it focuses on us."

"Why watch us though," Jane asked.

"Who knows," Kris replied with a shake of her head. "Internal affairs are following the possibility that it's an inside job. They want to see if we are the leak if there is one."

"You don't think so," I asked back.

"Who knows," Kris shrugged. "I'm not sure what were up against right now." She then looked up from her journal and continued, "All I know is that this guy is following us. First, the crime scenes are looking like old cases with the letters written in blood then I'm assaulted and now this. What does that tell us?"

There was silence among us until I looked down at Kris' journal. I could tell that she had been writing diligent notes to this. "Would you like some help," I asked Kris, seeing the large pile of photos.

Kris nodded then heard the elevator open causing all the detectives, including myself to look up. Sergeant Detective Korsak exited the elevator and approached us with a serious look. "Well, what happened," Jane questioned.

"You're next," he informed Jane.

"Like right now?"

Korsak nodded then looked at Frost, "They are going to interview as well."

"What about me," Kris inquired.

Korsak looked at Kris and I could tell by the look in his eyes, there was more to Kris' interview. He rubbed his face then stated, "I'll call you when you're up, Kris."

I looked up at Jane who kissed my temple. "I'll be back," she told me softly before I watched her walk away with Korsak and Frost, leaving Kris and I together.

I looked over at Kris who watched as well before she looked back down at her journal. "Let's get going," Kris stated softly.

I nodded in agreement then pushed her hair back a bit gently. It was gesture Kris and I knew that I did for comfort. Kris gave a small appreciative smile before she turned her attention back to the journal, resuming her work.

* * *

"_Detective Rizzoli, you've worked on cases like this before. Dirty cops and so on…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Your youngest member on your team happens to be your daughter?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How is she as a detective? Follows procedure and minds her P's and Q's."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Dates aren't continuous…note that dates vary through the three weeks of surveillance. Subjects of photography are constant with different combinations of Jane, Maura, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and I. Cavanaugh, Angela, and Gabriella are among the photos also._

"Kris, are you done recording those," I heard Maura asked.

I nodded and handed the photos to her then asked, "Are you going to dust them for fingerprints?"

"Yes and we'll hope that the murderer left something," Maura answered.

I gave a small nod in agreement then resumed to write in the journal. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate causing me to react as I answered, "Marx."

"_Detective Marx, this is Doctor Lewis over Mass General. I'm the one overseeing Rodrigo Fuentez,"_ the doctor informed me.

I placed my pen down and asked, "How is he?"

"_He's critical."_

"How bad were his injuries?"

"_He sustained a bullet wound in his left leg, another one in the right shoulder, and he has several stitches around his face. He had internal bleeding also in his abdomen due to severe blows to the body."_

I bit my lower lip while my hand tapped my pen against my journal. "Give me your honest opinion, Doc when I ask you this," I told the doctor.

"_Of course, Detective."_

My eyes went up to see that Maura was gazing at me. "Do you know if he's going to live," I asked as I gazed back at her.

"_I…we don't know,"_ he answered.

I closed my eyes at this answer then gave my thanks before I placed my phone down. I removed my crime scene gloves, tossing them in the recycling bin then stated, "He might not make it."

"Oh Kris…"

"How can this happen," I questioned aloud. "How did he find him? I thought I had Rodrigo hidden away enough that no one would know that he's our _only_ lead."

"Kris, you couldn't have known that this would happen," Maura told me as she touched my forearm.

I sighed, "I know but though Rodrigo can be an ass-"

"Language…"

"_But,_ he didn't deserve that. Tortured like an animal."

I felt Maura hugged my back and gave a soft kiss on my shoulder blade. I relaxed in her arms for a moment, taking in the warmth of my mother. I turned and rested my forehead against her shoulder as she rubbed my back gently.

"Kiddo," I pulled back to see Jane standing by the elevator doors. Her expression seemed serious causing my posture to straighten. "They want you," she stated softly.

I nodded then looked back at Maura. She gave a soft smile and kissed my cheek, which I returned then walked away to the elevator. Jane entered first then I followed with the doors closing behind me. We stood side by side quietly until Jane leaned over suddenly, pushing on the red button.

The elevator stopped abruptly and immediately, I turned and looked over at Jane. "There must be a reason why we are doing this," I commented.

"Don't lose your temper," Jane blurted out. I raised an eyebrow at this while Jane leaned against the wall. "I'm not suppose to say anything, you know that," Jane informed me.

"Then don't say anything," I replied.

"You need to hear this though…"

"Ma, this is Internal Affairs. I've dealt with worse."

"It's not that. Kris, they are asking questions that…_make_ you look bad."

"In means of," I questioned.

Jane began to rub her scar on her hands. She looked down at her hands and answered, "They are trying to see if it's one of us because the copycat crime scenes."

She then looked up at me and I could see the anxious look in her eyes. _Don't lose your temper,_ I thought about until realization hit me. "They think I'm the one who lost it," I concluded. Jane nodded weakly and I frowned, turned toward the elevator doors as I pressed the red button to resume its traction to the bullpen. "That's great," I spat with sarcasm.

"I tried to veer them away but-"

"You're my mom. They think it's a mother protecting her child."

"Yes."

The elevator doors opened and stepped out then looked over my shoulder at Jane. I could see the worried but tense expression on her face. "I'll be fine," I assured her with a weak smile. The doors then closed, leaving me alone on the Homicide floor as I walked toward the bullpen.

R&I

"Here you go, Detective." A cup then appeared and two men sat in front of me, one with a clipboard and the other one with a notepad. "I'm Detective Burns," the detective introduced himself. He was wearing a black suit with black tie and his badge resting on top of his tie. "I'm from Internal Affairs," he informed me.

"I'm Doctor Pierce. I'm a psychologist for BPD," the other man introduced himself. He was an older gentleman who peered over his glasses with thinning black hair.

I raised an eyebrow at this introduction. "Is this really necessary," I inquired as I pushed the coffee back.

"It's routine especially with an internal investigation, Detective," Burns retorted with his pen on the notepad.

"I understand _you_ to be here, sir but a psychologist I start to wonder a bit."

Burns looked over at Pierce then continued, "I just want to go through some questions, Detective especially with Mr. Fuentez's condition."

I frowned but nodded, "Ask away then."

"You've been working here since you were sixteen?"

"Yes. I was an intern until I was within the age requirement for the Academy," I answered. "I've been on the job for about five years."

"How do you know Mr. Fuentez?"

"I knew him when I was younger."

"By means of younger, this was when you were with your father," the psychologist asked peering up from his clipboard. I looked at him with my lips pressed together as he continued, "You've had a rough childhood."

I nodded at this comment. "I did but it has nothing to do with the current situation at hand. I have a serial killer on the loose."

"Isn't ironic that Mr. Fuentez's wounds correlate to your old injuries," Burns asked suddenly.

_What,_ I thought immediately, _they have more information than I do. _"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you noticed that your injuries from your father several years ago correlate with Mr. Fuentez's," Pierce questioned. "Are you trying to make a statement, Detective Marx? All the anger-"

"I haven't seen Mr. Fuentez's injuries. I've only been updated that his surgery was done and laying in ICU," I retorted, feeling my temper building up.

"I can see you're a bit upset."

"A bit? My informant is laying on his possible death bed and you guys decided to tell me that this is another copy of a case."

"Your judgment is off as well," Pierce pointed out. I raised an eyebrow at this as he continued, "You trust a man who worked with your father and-"

"And Rodrigo earned my trust in the end. I gave him a lot of grief because of his association but my judgment is not off and you are supposed to find out how a leak happened, not question if my judgment is off."

"That's why we're investigating, Detective Marx. These are all supposed to be under lock and key in the evidence warehouse. Your judgment was something for us to look into as well," Burns retorted hotly. He tried to intimidate me with his stare but I stared back, peering over my glasses. He soon looked away and said offhandedly, "However, with your history with severe violence, we believe that you should be evaluated especially if you're a danger to others and yourself."

_Hell no._ "There's a reason why we don't do assumptions in homicide work, Burns."

"That is?"

"Makes us look like assholes such as you. We're done," I stated as I stood up from my chair.

"We are not done with this interview."

"Yes we are and I'll clear some things up for you. You can find that at the time of the murders, all three of them, that I was with my family. I was with my fiancé and was off duty when Rodrigo was attacked." I walked over toward the door opening then stopped, "_Also, _if I was mental, why would I plan my own attack," I questioned.

The doctor and detective looked dumbfounded as I continued, "You can go all in my head and tell me that I have some issue. This has happened before and I proved them wrong. You two are wasting my time and your questions are ridiculous. You question me again, I'll make sure I'll have a representative and just to let you know, my lawyer can be a bastard."

I then walked out, knowing that I was needed elsewhere.

* * *

_Detective Marx came storming down from the hallway. Her face seemed to show pure rage, which caused him to smirk as she passed by him._

_She didn't bother to look at him._

_No one has._

_He liked how his game was panning out so far. He took a small piece but it was a piece that was against him. Rodrigo would not die, at least, not today but he caused a reaction. He observed as Detective Marx pulled out her phone briefly, reading it with a small smile on her face._

_She's not supposed to be smiling, he thought with an upset look. Maybe he should put his next part of his plan into action. "Bro," he glanced to see his partner smirking at him._

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_

_His partner rolled his eyes, "Come on, we need to get going."_

"_Right…but before we go, I need to hit the john real bad. Might take a bit."_

_"Just go man and I'll meet you in the lobby."_

_He nodded in agreement and watched as his partner disappeared. He stood up from his seat and walked through the bullpen slowly. They didn't know that he was among them and he enjoyed messing with them immensely._

_He looked over to see two men exiting interrogation. He took a quick glance to see that one was a detective and the other was a doctor. "Perfect," he mumbled as his gaze followed them. They stopped in front of the elevator until the doors opened and they stepped in._

_Let's make a drastic change in the game._

"_Hold the elevator," he shouted and the doctor's hand stopped the elevator before it closed. He stepped inside and stated in fake appreciate, "Thanks."_

"_We're going to the parking garage," the detective told him._

"_That's good. I'm going that way also."_

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUN! Who didn't expect that? Well, please REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! Also if you haven't read it, I updated "New Adventures" in which Kris goes shopping for her wedding dress. Check it out and see you in the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the late update. It's been hectic lately. By the time this is done though, my birthday would have passed so…happy birthday to me. Also I'm glad no one suspected anything about the killer. I still got it! Also I might keep this at T or change the rating to M. We'll see.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

**_"Trust dies but mistrust blossoms." - Socrates_**

* * *

Ch. 8: Trust or Mistrust?

_"We'll do anything you want!"_

_"I highly doubt that."_

_"PLEASE!"_

_"This might hurt a bit or a lot. Depends on your pain tolerance."_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabby," I looked over to see Angela waving at me fiercely. I looked around to see that the lobby was a bit empty as I walked toward the café. Angela gave me a quick kiss on my cheek then asked, "Why are you here?"

"I tried calling Kris but she didn't answer her cell," I answered. Angela gestured for me to sit down and I did as I continued, "I'm not worried or anything but with everything that was happening, I'm…"

"You're worrying," Angela replied. I nodded and Angela patted my hand, giving a small smile at me. "Don't worry, honey. I had that worry when Jane and Frankie joined the department and Maura has had those moments as well."

"I just don't want Kris to think that I'm getting clingy."

"Kris wouldn't think that."

I smiled, "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome sweetheart. How about I get you a cup of tea-"

"Or a cup of hot chocolate," I glanced up to see Jane approach with a small smile. She leaned over and kissed the top of my head then sat next to me. "Kris is in an interview right now with Internal Affairs," Jane informed me softly.

My eyes widened and asked in concern, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know but I bet she's okay, Gabby."

"And Rodrigo?"

"Doctors are saying he's touch and go. He's pretty bad."

"How's Kris taking it?"

"Better than expected," Jane retorted. I gave an unsure look toward Jane then looked back at Angela who placed two cups on the counter. I nodded in thanks while Jane took her cup and stated, "I think that was the one thing I admired the most about Kris." I looked at Jane with a confused look and Jane continued, "Her strength to stay strong. I've always admired it."

"So have I."

"I'm also glad she's marrying you." I blushed at the comment immediately while Jane touched my hand. I looked up at her and gave a soft smile while Jane continued, "She needs someone to balance her out and you do that, Gabriella. I always joke that she had my taste because I'm married to a doctor and now, she's marrying a doctor."

"I noticed that too," I giggled.

"On a serious note though, I want you to know that no matter what the situation is, you can always call Maura and I. I will answer even if it's one in the morning and hail the size of baseballs are flying from the sky. You understand?" I nodded then Jane nodded back, "Good because I have something for you."

I watched as Jane slipped her hand and pulled a small chain with a little charm on it. "Jane, I-" I started.

"Nope, not taking it. I wanted to give this to you and Maura is completely fine with it. Now turn around." I bit my lower lip and Jane sighed, "Please?" I looked back at her before I turned in my back toward Jane, moving my hair aside. "You're family now, sweetheart," Jane informed me softly as she placed the chain around my neck.

As she pulled back, I looked down at to see a silver rose pendant. I touched it gently, feeling my tears running down my cheek as I looked over at Jane. She chuckled nervously, rubbing my back before I lunged and hugged her tightly.

It caught her off guard but she hugged back as I whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Gabby."

I pulled back and Jane gently wiped the tears from my eyes. We smiled at each other before I heard a loud but familiar voice shouting, "I don't give a fuck, Lieutenant!" Jane and I glanced over our shoulders to see Kris with Lieutenant Cavanaugh walking toward the café. "Being accused that I'm the killer is below the belt and how come they have more information about Rodrigo than we do? Who comes first," Kris questioned.

Cavanaugh turned quickly and pointed at her. "Now you listen, Detective Marx," Cavanaugh ordered. "My people come first but there is a person whose messing with the team. Set your hurt feelings aside and understand that they are trying to help. If accusing and trying to get answers from you are going to help then let them."

"It's bullshit."

"Welcome to your job, Marx."

Cavanaugh walked away toward the front door, leaving Kris in the middle of the lobby. I looked at Jane and noticed the serious expression on her face. Kris' hands clenched tightly before she turned toward the café.

I could see the anger etched on her face. I've seen the look many times and luckily, I have not been in direct contact of it. I've seen her frustration and annoyance but never her anger.

When she noticed Jane and I sitting together, she walked over quietly took a seat beside me. Angela looked at Kris for a brief moment then asked, "Why were you arguing with Sean?"

"Ma," Jane hissed.

Kris peered up with a tired expression. She ran her hand along jawline before she answered, "I was accused of going over the edge."

"You're joking," Jane muttered in astonishment. She shook her head, "I knew that was what they were heading toward."

"Yeah." She then looked toward me and kissed my cheek softly, "Hi honey."

"Hi," I greeted back softly. I took her hand in mine, giving a soft squeeze and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Kris replied. I watched as her eyes looked over me until she noticed the necklace, "That looks beautiful on you."

"Jane gave it to me," I replied.

Kris gave a small smile and I leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. I noticed Kris relaxed, taking my hand before she asked, "May I ask why you're here?"

"I got worried after you left so I wanted to check on you especially with Rodrigo's condition."

"The question though I'm wondering is how they knew about him," Jane inquired. She moved her seat closer and continued, "We were the only ones who knew that Rodrigo witnessed the arson but you were the only one that who knew where Rodrigo's haunts were at."

"I don't know how they found out," Kris sighed.

She ran her hand through her hair until she stopped with realization hitting her face. "Kris," I called out softly.

Jane noticed it also, "Kiddo?"

"They would have not known unless-"

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Kris and I reacted quickly at the sound of the explosion. The building shook a bit while Kris and I placed protective arms around Gabriella. After the shaking ended, I looked over the counter and shouted, "Ma?!"

"I'm okay," Ma shouted back.

"Are you okay," Kris asked Gabriella who nodded to assure Kris. She then looked at me with a concern look, "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know."

"We got a car fire down in the parking bay," we suddenly heard.

R&I

"Shit," Kris cussed as we entered the parking garage to see the isolated car that was still on fire. Firefighters approached, trying to douse the flames while several officers helped hold the hose.

I looked over to see Korsak and Cavanaugh who held grim looks on their face. We began to walk over before we noticed that Frankie and Frost were at the far side by the other police officers. "Frankie," I called out causing him to turn his attention toward us. As we approached, I asked quietly, "What the fuck happened?"

"We don't know but supposedly there was only one car down here," he answered.

"Whose car?"

"Detective Burns' car."

I looked at Kris who seemed to pale at the sound of those words. "I saw him earlier and he had a psychologist with him," Kris stated.

"We won't know anything until the fire is out." Kris nodded and I watched as the water took over the fire. We began to move closer with Korsak and Cavanaugh until we noticed that there were two burnt bodies. "Jesus," Frankie mumbled.

I looked away in disgust then noticed something odd on the floor. "Kris," I called out as I pulled out my flashlight, shinning it on the floor.

I noticed several dots on the floor, giving an unsure look. "I have a bad feeling," Kris pointed out quietly.

"So do I," I replied quietly.

We followed the trail of the small spots that lead over toward the elevator doors. Kris stopped abruptly, clicking her flashlight off. "We didn't go through the elevator," she inquired softly. I shook my head, drawing my gun while Kris pulled some crime scene gloves. She slipped them on then pressed the 'UP' button, waiting anxiously for the doors to open.

As the elevator dinged, Kris stepped aside while I leaned forward with my flashlight and gun. Finally, the doors opened to reveal a dark elevator while I turned my flashlight on. "Oh god," I mumbled while Kris closed her eyes in reflex for the walls of the elevator were covered in blood. "Sir," I called out for Cavanaugh as Kris leaned in, holding the sides of the elevator doors.

"Jesus," I heard Cavanaugh hissed.

"How could this happen," Korsak questioned.

"He's in BPD, killing our people."

She stepped fully in the elevator than pressed a button causing the door to close. They then reopened with Kris stepping out with her phone in her hand, "He's taunting us as well," Kris replied as she stepped back from the elevator with her phone in her hand.

I stepped toward her. "What did you find," I inquired. Kris handed me her phone and I looked down to see that on the phone was the other side of the elevator doors with words written in blood.

_"Trust dies but mistrust blossoms," _I read.

"Socrates." We all turned to see Maura carrying her crime scene kit. She stopped and looked at all of us, "They'll be moving the car to the evidence garage soon and we're trying to remove the bodies."

"This is getting worse. We need to tighten security," Cavanaugh stated to all of us.

"What could have caused the explosion," Frankie inquired.

I looked at Maura and asked, "How soon can we get a time of death?"

"It's going to take some time, Jane especially with the amount of blood discovered here."

"We would have heard a gun shot," Frankie pointed out.

"Not if there's a silencer," I argued.

"I think we should head up to the security room and check the cameras in the parking garage," Kris suggested as she removed her crime scene gloves. I handed her phone back and she tucked it back in her pocket.

"You two go with Frost and Korsak, Frankie and myself will patrol the area for anything that's off," Cavanaugh ordered us.

I nodded then stated, "Let's going, Kiddo." When I didn't hear the footsteps following me, I glanced over my shoulder to see that Kris was looking at the phone then brought her attention toward the crime scene where Maura was helping with the removal of the bodies. I walked backwards and touched her shoulder gently, snapping her out of her trance. "You coming," I asked her.

Kris nodded, following me toward the staircase.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Place the bodies over there please," I told the corners. They wheeled the bodies into the morgue, placing them onto the autopsy tables. As they were placed, they handed me several evidence bags.

I peered down and looked over to see Susie entering the morgue. "Is everyone okay," she inquired while I placed my gloves on.

"The explosion was luckily on the bottom floor of the parking bay," I explained to her. I then looked back at the bodies, "However, I need to figure out if the explosion killed them."

"You don't believe it did?"

I shook my head and answered, "The elevator was covered in blood and the killer wrote boldly a quote by Socrates about how trust dies and mistrust grows." I gazed at the burnt ID then noticed a BPD badge inside with it. I frowned and announced, "I can confirm that this body is Detective Jason Burns."

I then looked over and pulled the other ID to see that it said the other name. "This is Doctor Raymond Pierce," I announced.

"Maura," I looked up at Susie who held a grim look. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stated, "I know you do not like to assume but how could this happen? Do you think that it's a…"

"A police officer?" She nodded and I bit my lower lip, trying to form a reaction before I replied, "All we know, Susie, is that this man is a sociopath."

R&I

I was alone with the bodies as I began my examination of the bodies. I began with Doctor Pierce's examination, noticing that his corpse was still intact and that he didn't have any other wounds. I then noticed that on his wrists were duct tape strips that were severally burned with whatever evidence useless.

This killer thought thoroughly on how he would perform the murders. He was precise but I wondered why he taunted Jane and the others. What was the purpose for all this pain and suffering?

I then heard the sound of doors opening and two sets of shoes echoing. "Maura, please tell me you have something," Jane asked with exasperation in her voice.

"I have several findings but first of all, these bodies are indeed Detective Burns and Doctor Pierce," I replied as I looked up from the body. Jane leaned against an empty autopsy table with a tired expression while Kris stood beside me with her glasses peering over her nose. "Did you find anything from the security tapes," I inquired.

Jane shook her head as Kris verbalized, "It seems our killer knows how to cover his tracks."

"You didn't find any footage?"

"All we have, Maura, is Pierce and Burns entering the elevator then the feed goes out for some reason."

"The elevator?"

Jane exhaled, "Same thing. He knew that we were going to check everything out. He's always several steps ahead of us." She then closed her eyes for a moment, inhaled deeply then released it as she asked, "We're hoping you have good news for us."

"I think I do," I told them. I placed my scalpel down and gestured to the table to show the duct tape. "They were taped to the steering wheel by their wrists. They couldn't get out even if they tried."

"So they burned alive?"

"That I'm not sure of," I argued.

Kris raised an eyebrow at this comment and asked, "What are you sure about, Mom?"

I walked back toward the bodies and gestured for the first body. "There's no wounds on Doctor Pierce and I have the blood from the elevator being tested," I informed them.

"What about Burns?"

"Duct tape on his wrists as well. However, I haven't done his examination yet."

Kris and Jane looked at each other with knowing looks. "I think the blood is from Burns," Jane suggested to Kris.

Kris nodded in agreement, "Killer wounded him and someone dragged the body over to their car." I frowned at the assumption but I could see that my wife and daughter were going to go with this until I had more evidence. Kris removed her glasses, biting the leg of it for a second then pondered aloud, "But the big question though is how did the explosion happen?"

"I'm wondering about that also," Jane added. She peered over at the bodies then asked, "So what's the overall cause of deaths?"

I leaned against the table and answered, "Pierce's death was from the explosion of the car. It killed him instantly but I'm still going over Burns." Suddenly, we heard a bing come from my computer causing all of us to go see. I opened the email and I announced, "It's the blood tests."

I began to read over them while Jane's phone ring. "Rizzoli," she answered and stepped away, leaving Kris and I.

"Well," she asked.

"Blood results do come back to Detective Burns," I answered.

Kris pressed her lips together then commented, "The blood in the elevator wasn't a lot. He was bleeding out but he was alive."

"I'll find the wound and let you two know immediately."

Jane then returned and said, "It was Korsak. We are meeting in the evidence warehouse. All of us are."

"Including me?"

Jane nodded, "Including you, Maur."

R&I

Kris and Jane held their guards as we traveled down to the evidence warehouse. Quietly, we passed multiple officers and a couple happened to stare at Kris. Jane noticed this and hissed, "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

The officers resumed to work while Kris gave a small sigh of relief. "Thanks Ma," Kris mumbled in appreciation.

Jane and I looked at each other briefly. We gave each other knowing looks before I slipped my hand into Kris'. She looked over at me, seeing our hands entwined and she, in return, squeezed my hand gently.

We walked up the stairs to one of the rooms in the evidence warehouse. "Close the door," Cavanaugh ordered.

Jane closed the door as we all shuffled inside to see Sergeant Detective Korsak, Detective Frost, Frankie, and the lieutenant surrounding a table. "We are completely alone. No one can locate us or listen in," Korsak started.

"I want to know everything."

Everyone looked at me and I stated, "Causes of death was the explosion. It killed them both instantly."

"But how did it start," Frankie asked.

"Burns was wounded in the elevator then was moved with Pierce, duct-taping them both in the car. Somehow the car catches on fire and explodes," Jane explained.

Cavanaugh crossed his arms and pointed out, "None of this make sense. All these deaths are different. What do they have in common?"

"The riddles," Kris answered. "He likes to leave riddles, using them to taunt us, and this recent one is telling us to be careful who we place our trust in," Kris explained.

Suddenly, a loud ring began to go off. We all looked down at our phones but pulled back when we noticed that Frankie was holding up his phone. He looked down at the caller ID then stated in confusion, "It's a private caller."

"Answer it," Cavanaugh ordered.

We all watched as Frankie placed the phone in the center of the table, putting it on speaker as he answered, "Rizzoli."

Suddenly a deep voice came out causing me to clench Kris' hand tighter as it greeted, _"Hello Detectives."_

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Maura's hand constricted at the sound of this deep voice. Korsak and Jane both looked at Frost who pulled out his phone and began to trace the call. _"It's rude to not say hello back,_" the voice pointed out.

"How about you tell us your name," Korsak inquired.

A low chuckle came, _"I don't think so, Detective Korsak."_ Everyone's eyes widened, hearing Korsak's name. I looked over at Jane with a serious look while the voice continued, _"I see I caught some tongues. Did you enjoy my latest gifts?"_

Jane frowned, "What do you want?"

_"So demanding Detective Rizzoli or should I call you, Jane?"_

"It's Detective Rizzoli, you-"

_"Careful, Detective. Don't want to say the wrong thing to me. I've already proved to be bold."_

"Then why are you calling if not to taunt us," I questioned aloud. I looked over at Frost who looked up at me, trying to trace the call.

_"Ah, hello Detective Marx. How's your back?"_

"Fine. How's your jaw," I spat back.

_"Hmm…it hurts still but I didn't expect you to fight back that well. You also had an advantage as well. Your fiancé has a nice swing."_

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

_"True,"_ he chuckled. I shook my head in disgust then he added, _"You shouldn't leave your notes all over your desk."_

_So he was inside Headquarters, _I thought. I looked up at everyone else seeing the sick looks across their faces. I thought about it for a moment then realization hit me like a rock. He was one of us, he was a fuckin' cop. I tightened my hand into a fist and retorted, "So that's how you found Rodrigo. You were at my desk."

The voice chuckled, _"How unfortunate that he lives."_

I frowned in pure anger while Cavanaugh stepped forward and questioned, "Why are you doing this?"

_"Do I need a reason to?"_

"Most people do," Maura answered with an affirmative tone.

_"True, Doctor but I don't need a reason."_

I closed my eyes for a moment then I commented, "Different types of murders. Different people. Now, you killed two men with BPD. What more do you want? Attention? You have it."

_"You haven't figured it out yet?"_

"Tell us…" I demanded.

A couple minutes passed and I expected the line to go dead but instead he spoke, _"Each death is a small tribute to each of you. You were catching on slowly, Detective Marx."_ I felt my blood run cold as I looked down at my notes, _"The police officer and charity woman represented the Rizzoli family and Isles foundation besides Detective Rizzoli's encounter with Charles Hoyt. The artist's home on fire represented Doctor Isles' adopted mother and Cavanaugh's families."_

"Rodrigo," Jane questioned.

_"I didn't expect that development but I gave him wounds almost similar to Detective Marx's. Then you had Pierce and Burns, they just were fun especially after questioning all of you. They were interfering with my game."_

"All this is a game to you? People's lives?"

_"Yes and I left a clue with that arson. Do you remember by chance?"_

I looked at Jane who gave a confused look. I thought back for a moment then I remembered, "The toy train."

_"Train tracks. Maybe my next spot to kill?"_ Cavanaugh looked at Frankie and Korsak gesturing for them to leave the room quickly. They began to walk away before the voice commented, _"Has Detective Frost found me yet?"_

We looked at Frost and shook his head, "He's bouncing everywhere."

_"I enjoy toying with you. It's a cat and mouse but the question is who's the cat and mouse?_"

"You have a sick obsession with riddles," Jane commented.

_"That I do but you should take in consideration what I wrote. Who do you trust?"_

"Why does that matter?"

_"It should especially when you think about who's near your family daily?_"

"You motherfucker," Jane barked.

Maura and I grabbed Jane quickly before I released her arm and lifted the phone to my ear. "Listen you sick bastard, I don't know how you can call yourself a cop," I hissed in the phone.

_"I don't know how you can call yourself a detective. You can't even protect your informant. Take in some consideration on who could be next, Detective."_

I tightened my grip on the phone. "You don't know whom you're messing with," I warned him.

_"I believe I do. Remember Kris, the train tracks and also, history repeats."_

The line then went dead.

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Keeps me motivated since I try to find time when I can to type! Also if you get a chance, check out "New Adventures" if you haven't! I updated it a while back before tornado business came. Thank you for your support guys!**


End file.
